Solo nosotras y nuestro amor
by samPotterGCullen
Summary: Bella y Alice se conocieron en el instituto y se enamoraron instantaneamente podran contra los obstaculos: Mal summary pero lean la historia, les encantara, M por describir un Fem-Lash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Solo Nosotras Y Nuestro Amor**_

_**Jamás me creí capaz de amar de esa forma, como la amo a ella, porque si, la amo, la amo y no me da miedo admitirlo, amo todo de ella, su forma de ser, sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo, su voz… esa voz que me hace perder la cabeza, esa voz tan dulce y suave. Creo que me enamore de ella desde la primera vez que la vi en la escuela, caminando como si fuera una bailarina. Desde la primera vez que vi sus pequeñas facciones de duende. Todo de ella me encanta y ya no temo decirlo. Ella y su familia me abrieron las puertas a su mundo, un mundo nuevo y desconocido aunque por desgracia peligroso. Haría todo lo que me pidiera, excepto alejarme, daría mi vida por ella…si tan solo pudiera. Sé que ella me corresponde, pero tiene miedo, teme que me pase algo. Sé los riesgos que corro a su lado, pero ella nunca me lastimaría y la verdad no me importa lo único que me importa es que la amo, simplemente la amo.**_

_**No puedo ver un futuro sin ella, ya no más, he intentado alejarme, pero es parte de mí es como mí droga. Ella igual lo intento, intento irse y dejarme pero no pudo. Ya está decidido, estoy a segundos de que mi vida cambie para siempre, para que por fin pueda estar con ella durante toda la eternidad. Ya no tengo miedo no siento nada, solo quiero que lo haga para poder vivir con ella.**_

_**De ahora en adelante, ya no temeré gritarle al mundo que me muero por ella. Ya no temeré gritar que la amo.**_

_**Mi nombre es Bella Swan y de ahora en adelante solo seremos Alice Cullen, mi querida vampira, y yo…solo nosotras y nuestro amor. **_

_**¿Qué les pareció la historia?, denme su opinión, no me molestaría en lo absoluto si dejarán un review. Enserio no me molestaría. Dejen su opinión les gusto o no debo continuar o no ustedes digan yo escribo. Hasta la próxima: D**_


	2. El primer día

_**Solo Nosotras Y Nuestro Amor**_

_**Chapter 1. El primer día.**_

_**POV. Bella.**_

Me llamo Bella Swan, tengo 17 años y acabo de mudarme a Forks, es un pequeño pueblecito muy frio y lluvioso, es donde mis padres Charlie y Renee se conocieron, así que decidieron volver. Yo venía cuando era chica, a ver a un amigo de mi papa, yo era amiga de su hijo Jacob Black, hace años que no nos vemos.

Siempre he sido extraña según los demás, casi no tengo amigos, casi siempre estoy sola, esperaba que eso cambie ahora que estoy en Forks. Mañana será mi primer día de clase y no quiero ni imaginar cómo será.

-Bella, despierta, se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela-

-Mama ¿No puedo hasta la próxima semana?- la verdad no tenía ganas de ir y que todos me tomen por el bicho raro.

-Lo siento Bella levántate tu papá te está esperando- Genial.

Me levante de la cama, y me cepille los dientes, me duche y fui a desayunar ahí estaba mi mamá preparando el desayuno.

-Bella sé que esto del cambio es un poco difícil para ti y…-la interrumpí antes de que terminé

-¿un poco?

-por favor Bells no hagas esto más difícil sé que no te gusta Forks pero puede ser que…

-Mira mamá mejor déjalo así…

-Bella se que tu padre y yo no te dimos una buena niñez pero estamos tratando de enmendarlo.

No conteste, era mejor así. Mala niñez era poco. Mis papás se la pasaban separados peleando aunque a mis quince años les dio por ser la pareja acaramelada de siempre. Tal vez para ellos hay diferencia pero para mí no. Mi mamá no se tuvo la culpa, solo fue una tonta enamorada y mi papá se aprovechó pero acabó enamorándose de ella.

Terminé de desayunar y entré al coche de Charlie

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Supongo que bien-lo que me faltaba, que mi papá empiece

-¿Supones?

-Papá tu sabes que yo no quería venir a Forks, que esperabas ¿Qué este pegando gritos de alegría?- resople

-Bella sé que esto es difícil para ti pero…

-Papá ya me lo dijo mamá enserio no estoy de humor.

Charlie prefirió quedarse callado el resto del camino y la verdad a mí no me molesto

Al llegar a la escuela me prepare mentalmente y baje del carro.

-Adiós-escuche que Charlie grite, hice como si nada.

Al entrar fui a buscar mis horarios, y vi que mi primera clase era Historia. Llegue tarde lo cual fue realmente genial (nótese el sarcasmo). Me senté junto a una chica llamada Ángela, no fue difícil congeniar con ella. La clase transcurrió con calma. Todos se me quedaban viendo como el bicho raro pero solo una amiga de Ángela, Jessica, se atrevió a hablarme. Al final de las clases que teníamos nos dirigimos al comedor.

-Am y dime Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí en Forks?

-Pues mis papas tenían una pequeña casa y querían volver a su lugar "mágico" y eso es todo, ¿y tú?

Ángela comenzó a contarme su historia, pero no preste mucha atención, hasta que una ráfaga de viento frio me azoto la cara, me voltee y los vi. Allí estaban ellos, de una belleza increíble, pero solo pude fijarme en _ella_. Sus finas facciones su cabello apuntando hacia todos lados, su piel, sus manos todo de ella me parecía perfecto, no podía dejar de verla aunque ella ni siquiera se fijo en mí.

-Y pues así es como llegue aquí y la verd…

-Ángela quienes son ellos- señale a los demás

- Son los Cullen, casi no hablan con nadie son hermanos, bueno no todos los rubios son Rosalie y Jasper Hale y los otros son Emmet, Edward y Alice Cullen, sus padres Carlisle y Esme los adoptaron, los dos son muy jóvenes pero la señora Cullen no podía tener hijos así que adoptaron a los Cullen y los Hale son sus sobrinos o algo así, pero lo más extraño es que son pareja- sentí mi mundo derrumbarse, ella tenía…pero que rayos estaba pensando, era una ¡mujer! Y no la conocía.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte dificultosamente

-Si Jasper y Edward, son gays y son pareja- me quede callada de la impresión, esos dos… ¡gays!-y Emmet y Rosalie también- sentí una alegría invadirme, ella estaba soltera.

-Y la otra… ¿Alice?

-Ella no, ella es soltera y es la más simpática de todos créeme.

Termino la hora de descanso y me levante realmente sorprendida, que me estaba pasando, ¿Por qué me sentía así? Estaba tan entretenida en mis pensamientos que no me fije por donde caminaba. Hasta que choque con alguien y me caí al suelo, alcé la vista y…era ella.

-Lo siento tanto, ¿te encuentras bien?- oh dios su voz era tan perfecta, ella era perfecta.

-Ehhh, yo sí, es decir no…no fue tu…culpa, yo est…a…ba distraída- no puede ser que vergüenza.

- Jajaja, no, no te preocupes…ven te ayudo-me ayudo a levantarme, sus manos estaban frías y temblé ante su contacto- ¿Qué clase tienes?

-Ehhh, creo que calculo, en verdad lo siento soy un poco torpe y además…

- No te preocupes fue un accidente yo igual estaba distraída ven vámonos yo igual tengo calculo.-y me tomo la mano y nos dirigimos al salón, su roce era perfecto, parecía como si fuéramos amigas de hace años, Ángela tenía razón. Para mi sorpresa llegamos al salón más rápido de lo que desee y se sentó junto a mí.

La clase paso muy lenta, no podía dejar de verla y me di cuenta que ella a mi tampoco, pero ella no lo disimulaba. Al finalizar la clase, ella se levanto y ya se iba a ir cuando la detuve.

-Ehhh, Bella-pude ver confusión en su rostro- mi nombre es Bella

- Lo sé- y se rio, que hermosa risa tenia- eres la noticia de la escuela. Bueno Bella, adiós- y sin que lo espere poso sus labios en mi mejilla y me abrazo, me quede congelada y se fue antes de que pudiera corresponder.

-Alice…

El resto del día no la vi, estuve totalmente distraída no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni en el beso me dio. Todos me preguntaron si estaba bien pero no podía responder porque ni yo sabía si estaba bien. Necesitaba verla, realmente lo necesitaba.

Al llegar a mí casa estaba realmente distraída no entendí que me ocurría, porque me sentía así. Ósea era una mujer, yo jamás me he planteado la idea de una relación así pero ella tiene algo que no se…me hacía sentir diferente y la acababa de conocer.

-Hija ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Am si mamá iré a hacer mi tarea adiós.

Subí a mi cuarto rápidamente y trate de hacer la tarea, pero me fue imposible estuve 2 horas pensando en los Cullen, o más bien en alguien en particular, en Alice, en sus labios, en sus ojos, en su pelo, en su voz, en su cuerpo, en su personalidad. No podía cree, ósea yo no era lesbiana, pero no entendí si me enamore de ella por ser _mujer_ o simplemente por ser _ella._

Esa noche soñé con ella, soñé con sus labios sobre los míos, soñé que me besaba, con amor.

-Te amo…-se lo dije como si fuera un secreto que nadie puede saber.

-Yo también te amo mi Bella- sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad y a diferencia de mí lo dijo en voz alta y segura

Desperté sintiéndome confundida, que significaba ese sueño. Pero de repente algo me dejó helada allí estaba ella parada frente a mí. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos ella había desaparecido. Como lo supuse debió ser una imaginación mía. Ese sueño fue lo mejor, no puedo explicar lo que sentí. No pude volver a dormir, me quede toda la noche pensando y analizando lo que me pasaba. No estaba segura de nada solo de una cosa. Estaba totalmente enamorada de Alice Cullen.

Al día siguiente me levanté para ir a la escuela, quería verla necesitaba verla. Debía llegar temprano así que me vestí y ya me iba a ir cuando mi papá me detuvo.

-¿A dónde tan deprisa Bella?

-Am no sé quizá a la escuela

-sí pero antes quiero darte algo- genial, justo ahora

-Papá tengo algo de prisa enserio…

-No te tomara mucho tiempo lo prometo.

-Ok- solo deseaba que se apuré.

Salimos al patio y pude ver una camioneta roja.

-Oh dios papá…es increíble gracias.-me acerqué y le di un corto abrazo.

-De nada, Bella me alegra que te guste. Ahora vete antes de que tu madre despierte

-De acuerdo- me dirigí a la camioneta y me subí

La camioneta no era muy rápida, pero era perfecta para mí debido a que yo era muy torpe. Llegué a la escuela y la vi, no podía creer mi suerte. Me bajé y pasé como si nada pero ella me jaló.

-Hey, te ibas a ir sin saludarme- hizo un puchero que me pareció muy tierno.

-A hola Alice-me acerqué pero ella me detuvo y me quedé sorprendida por su reacción.

-Si no quieres hablarme está bien no importa- pude detectar el dolor en su voz, y me sentí mal de haberla dañado.

-Que, por supuesto que no, es solo que ando algo distraída- me acerqué y la abracé.

-Oh yo lo siento, suelo ser algo dramática-me dijo desasiendo el abrazo.

-No importa, ¿y tus hermanos?

-Están adentro, no se pero algo me decía que llegarías temprano y te quise esperar-me sonrojé

-Oh bueno gracias Alice.

-De nada- y me do un beso cerca de los labios, me quedé en shock.-bueno vamos.

Me jaló y nos dirigimos adentro casi no habían alumnos, pero tampoco estaba vacío.

-Alice adónde vamos-le pregunté.

-Bueno primero, quiero que conozcas a mis hermanos-dijo con su voz chillona-y después tenemos cálculo.

Después de unos segundos, nos encontramos con 4 muchachos de una belleza inigualable.

-Bella…ellos son mis hermanos.

_**Ok se que el capitulo es algo corto, pero creo que estuvo bien, Actualizare la siguiente semana o en unos días quizá. Estoy trabajando en otra historia, las dos surgieron al mismo tiempo así que tenía que plasmar las dos o si no mi cabeza iba a hacer ¡PUM! La otra historia es un Harmony, pasen y léanla les gustara se llama "la unión".**_

_**¿Algún Review para su humilde servidora? *ojitos del gato con botas*, ¡plisss!**_


	3. estoy¿enamorada?

_**Solo Nosotras Y Nuestro Amor**_

_**Woow, realmente estoy feliz, que les haya gustado la historia, trataré actualizar, lo antes posible, pero ya que esta historia tuvo mejor respuesta que la otra creo que será mi prioridad. Am, siento que los capítulos sean cortos pero es mi forma de escribir, sin embargo, me esforzaré.**_

_**Disfruten el capítulo.**_

_**Chapter 2. Estoy… ¿enamorada?**_

_**POV. Bella.**_

-Bella…ellos son mis hermanos-me quedé realmente deslumbrada poseían una belleza inigualable, se parecían tanto pero a la vez eran tan…diferentes.

-Ho…hola-les sonreí, sin embargo, ellos me analizaron, el primero en saludarme fue el más corpulento.

-Hola Bella soy Emmet-y sin esperármelo me levantó y me abrazó fuertemente-es un gusto

-Igualmente-dije sonrojada cuando me soltó.

-Hola Bella, soy Edward-él era el más apuesto realmente, pero me estaba viendo raro, como tratando de descifrarme, extendió su mano y yo la tomé, estaba frío igual que Alice.

-Bueno Bella, los demás son Rosalie y Jasper-la rubia me veía como con... ¿odio? Y el rubio como con dolor, con ganas de aguantar algo.

-Hola Bella-dijo Jasper pero no se movió.

La rubia simplemente no se movió y Alice la vio feo pero ella ni se inmutó.

Sonó la campana de clase y yo muerta de vergüenza, me fui lo más rápido que pude, dejando sola a Alice. Estaba a punto de llegar al salón cuando alguien me jaló hacia un pasillo desierto.

-Suéltame…-gemí

-Bella, Bella soy yo…-era Alice gracias a dios.

-Me asustaste Alice-ella puso cara de arrepentida.

-Lo lamento-

-No equis, me alegro estar aquí contigo- ¿Qué rayos dije?

-Yo igual me alegro Bella-fue un susurro, y se acercó a mí lentamente-pero tenemos que ir a clase.

-¿Qué?-me vi como una completa tonta, estaba esperando que me besara, pero no quería entrar a clase-oh bueno ve tú, no tengo ganas además ya se nos hizo tarde y odio que me vean.

-¿Enserio no quieres entrar?-asentí y rogué porque me dijera que se quedaba conmigo- bueno, en ese caso, ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?

-Por supuesto-sonreí como estúpida, lo que esta chica provocaba en mí.

-Bueno andando.

Nos dirigimos a hurtadillas, al campo tomadas de la mano, debo decir que era una sensación muy placentera, y de ahí fuimos al estacionamiento.

-Sabes algo Bella, ahora que nos saltamos una clase no quiero entrar, ¿Quieres ir a comer?-estaba loca, faltar un día…bueno era con ella.

-Sí, vamos-me sonrió, me tomó la mano y me dirigió a un Mustang, hermoso. Me detuve en seco.

-Alice yo tengo mi carro, y no lo puedo dejar aquí.

-Regresaremos a tiempo lo prometo-me sonrió y se me hizo imposible no creerle.

-De acuerdo.

Nos subimos al coche y empezó a conducir. Nos dirigíamos a un restaurante un poco alejado de Forks.

-Bella-escuché su voz y me volteé rápido-¿Qué haces aquí en Forks?

-Am mis papas se conocieron aquí y decidieron volver-dejó de ver su camino y me volteó a ver.

-no te gusta aquí ¿cierto?-pude detectar amargura en su voz.

-La verdad no-se volteó bruscamente-pero tiene sus ventajas.

-A si, cuales-

-Conocerte-dije en un susurro inaudible, pero ella lo escucho porque sonrió.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, y al llegar nos bajamos y me volvió a tomar la mano. Entramos al lugar, estaba casi vacío y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada.

-Bella, realmente siento el comportamiento de Rosalie

-No te preocupes Alice, está bien.

-Supongo que ya sabrás de Jasper y Edward.

-Sí algo escuche-en ese momento llego la camarera y nos tomo la orden Alice no pidió nada.- ¿no comerás?

-No tengo hambre-en ese momento me tomó la mano y la apretó suavemente.

-Alice ¿por qué estas fría?-intentó soltarse, pero la retuve.

-Por nada, no te importa-su respuesta me dolió mucho y le permití soltarse.

La camarera llegó con mi comida, que por cierto apenas probé Alice pidió la cuenta y pagó, iba a renegar pero no quería ni hablarle.

Salí rápidamente del lugar y Alice me siguió y entramos al carro el camino a mi casa fue en silencio, cuando nos bajamos y yo iba a ir caminando por mi carro, ella me retuvo.

-Alice, tengo que ir por mi carro, si me permites- Alice no me hizo caso y me enojé-bien entonces me voy caminando.

-No te vas a ir-me jaló suavemente y me pegó a ella- lo lamento no debí haberte hablado así, es solo que…-suspiro

-No importa Alice-le dije cortante, y me intenté soltar pero solo conseguí que me pegará más a ella.

-Sí importa no te enojes, por favor-escondió su cara en mi cuello y suspiré-¿sabes lo que provocas en mí Bella?

-A…Alice- me besó el cuello lentamente-Alice, tengo que ir por mi coche.

-De acuerdo-dijo separándose, como si nada hubiera pasado-vamos-me tomó la mano y nos subimos.

E l camino a la escuela fue muy incómodo, por mi parte, ella se veía muy tranquila.

-Llegamos-me bajé del carro y ella igual.

-Bueno, hasta luego Alice-mañana era viernes, si es cierto entré el jueves demonios, no la vería.

-Adiós-dijo con un tono triste-oye ¿me pasas tu número?

-Claro-intercambiamos números y me abrazó fuertemente-hasta luego.

Me dirigí a mi coche, y me subí. Lo puse en marcha hacia mi casa. Vaya Alice, me dijo que provoco algo en ella. Esa chica me estaba volviendo loca. Llegué a mi casa y no estaban mis papas.

Empecé a limpiar y acomodar mi cuarto hasta que escuché la puerta abrirse y la voz de mi mamá.

-Bella ¿Estás aquí?

-Sí mamá ahora bajo,-terminé lo que estaba haciendo y bajé a la cocina-¿Cómo estas mamá?

-Vaya, alguien está de buen humor hoy-sonrió burlonamente y yo le saqué la lengua-¿ya te gusta Forks?

-No del todo, pero puedo soportarlo-y más con la presencia de Alice, pensé.

-bueno, a quien debo felicitar.

-A nadie, ¿en dónde estabas?-le pregunté para cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-Salí a comprar algunas cosas para la casa, ya sabes comida, adornos-empezó a contarme su día y yo solo estaba pensando en mí gran día con mi Alice.-y a ti ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bien, las clases fueron…-recordé lo que pasó-interesantes.

-¿Interesantes?-me preguntó mi mamá

-Sí, sí interesantes-y mucho.

-Oh bueno, ¿ya te llevas con alguien? ¿Algún galán?

-Am me llevó con unas chicas llamadas Jessica y Ángela y un muchacho llamado Mike Newton-mi mamá levanto una ceja y yo negué-es buen muchacho pero muy am…asfixiante.

-Oh ya veo, ¿solo con ellos?- ya ni mí papá que era policía me interrogaba así.

-No, también me llevó con Alice Cullen- mi mamá formó con su boca una perfecta o-es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Cullen?, la hija de Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen-como los conocía, la miré interrogante mente- hoy conocí a Esme es una persona muy adorable debo decir, es muy dulce y me contó acerca de sus hijos, ¿Es cierto que son hermanos y son pareja?

-Sí mamá es cierto, Rosalie y Emmet y Jasper y Edward- dije con aburrimiento, mi mamá era muy pero muy curiosa.

-Oh, ¿no hay ninguno disponible?, ¿ninguno que te atraiga?-solo Alice, mi Alice…

-No mamá no hay ninguno

-Oh, bueno, ok-dijo mi mamá con tono triste y yo solo me reí.

-Hay mamá.-en eso sonó mi celular y al verlo era…era ella.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto mi mamá.

-¡Es Alice!-grité emocionada y subí corriendo a mi cuarto-¿Alo?

-¿Bella?- que dulce voz tenía.

**POV. Alice.**

-¿Alo?-me contestó y suspiré feliz.

-¿Bella?

-Sí ¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó rápidamente a lo que me reí

-Nada, solo quería saludarte, escucharte-me tenía que controlar si no quería que pensará otra cosa, pero a quien engaño, YO quería que pensara otra cosa, aunque era peligroso pero confiaba en mí misma jamás la lastimaría.

-Ah hola Alice, yo igual quería escuchar tu voz-lo dijo nerviosamente, no podía creer lo que causaba en ella y mucho menos lo que ella causaba en mí, la deseaba, pero no como siempre he deseado a un humano, sino de otra forma, me enamore de ella y dios mío era tan inevitable controlarme.

Hablamos durante una media hora y mañana iría a su casa. Estaba que no cabía de felicidad.

-¿Por qué tan feliz duende?-mi hermano Jasper, experto en descifrar emociones.

-Que te importa tonto-le dije como niña pequeña.

-Uy, perdón. Carlisle quiere hablarnos-¿Qué querrá?

-Claro vamos-le tomé el brazo y bajamos.

Al llegar al área de estar vi a todos reunidos. Vi a un Carlisle serio, a una Rosalie molesta, a un Emmet confundido, a un Edward apenado y a una Esme triste.

-¿Qué pasa?- nadie hablo y me desespere-¿Qué pasa Carlisle?

-Alice, Rosalie nos ha hablado de Bella-la fulminé con la mirada, ya veía por donde iba todo- y Edward nos dijo lo que piensas de ella

-Eres un... ¡bastardo!, ¡no te metas en mi mente! ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?-estaba furiosa.

-¡Alice! Cuida lo que dices-me reprendió Esme

-Pues dile a él, que no entre a mi mente, que les importa lo que yo sienta o no por Bella-tenía ganas de cazar, lo necesitaba, tenía ganas de golpear, de morder, hasta que de repente sentí que me calmaba-¡Jasper basta!

-Jasper hijo déjalo-dijo Carlisle

-¿Por qué Edward, confiaba en ti?-pude ver dolor en su rostro pero no me importo como pudo hacerme eso a mí.

-Alice, yo lo siento, no quería, Rosalie me obligó

-Tú no sabes cuánto te detesto Rosalie-pude ver Esme poner cara de espanto pero no me detuve- estoy harta de que quieras controlar todo, entiéndelo, tú tienes a Emmet y eres feliz pero yo no tenía a nadie hasta ahora-me volteé a Carlisle-la amo Carlisle y esto es más fuerte que yo, ni siquiera siento…sed cuando estoy con ella.

-Alice, no eso queríamos hablar, sino el hecho de algo que nos comentó Edward-genial, ahora también leía su mente.

-Ahora su mente también, mira Edward no me importa lo que ella haya pens…

-Ese es el problema Alice-me interrumpió-no puedo leer su mente.

Mi cara debió ser un dilema, era imposible, Edward no podía, pero ¿por qué?

-Yo también me lo pregunto Alice

-Creemos que Bella tiene algún tipo de barrera mental, Alice tienes que protegerla, no sabemos lo que eso significa y respecto a lo…otro nosotros lo aceptamos-dijo Carlisle.

-Si bueno, ok. Yo…lo siento Edward, no quería llamarte así es solo que…

-Sí no te preocupes enana-se levantó y me abrazó.

-Y Rose, no sé porque odias a Bella pero es hora de que me dejes ser feliz, la amo y quiero estar con ella-Rosalie se levantó indignada y se fue.

-Lo lamento Alice, iré con ella, por cierto apúrate con Bella la quiero como hermanita y he oído que el chico Newton quiere con ella.

-Cállate Emmet.-le dije divertida

Edward se acercó a Jasper lo besó en los labios y le dijo algo al oído y se fueron junto al bosque. Me quedé sola con Carlisle y Esme que me veían fijamente.

-A sí que... ¿enamorada?-me preguntó Esme.

-Am…yo sí mamá, jamás había sentido esto, lo juro, ella es no se…especial, me siento yo misma con ella-Esme se río y volteó a ver a Carlisle.

-Te entiendo corazón, pero ¿sabes lo que ella siente por ti?- me ruboricé, si supiera lo que provocaba en ella

-Tengo sospechas-me reí

-Hija, me alegró, pero ¿le dirás que somos? ¿Le dirás que somos vampiros?

-Si Carlisle, confío en ella, les prometo que nada va a pasar-dije esperanzada-sé que ella lo aceptará.

-Ok, hija confío en ti

-Por cierto Carlisle, Esme mañana voy a su casa ¿está bien?

-Sí hija, suerte-me dijo mi madre y me guiño el ojo

En la noche, durante la madrugada, salí a cazar, tratando de no pensar en mañana, estaba muy emocionada.

**POV. Bella.**

Ayer no dormí nada pensando en Alice, hoy vendría a mi casa en la noche a las 6 para ser exactos, estaba tan nerviosa. Mis padres no iban a estar así que podía aprovechar. Eran las 11:00 am y me levanté tenía que hacer la tarea. Ángela me la pasó.

Después de hacer mi tarea eran las 2:00, bajé a la cocina y me preparé un sándwich para almorzar sentía que cualquier cosa que ingiriera lo iba a vomitar así que procure no comer mucho.

A las 4, mi celular sonó.

-¿bueno?

-Bella-oh dios era Alice-hola, oye me preguntaba si podía ir una hora las 5-

-Si claro, a las 5 te espero aquí-genial vendría una hora antes.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos, te quiero Bella.-sentía mi corazón reventar.

-Yo igual Alice-colgué y me fui a bañar rápidamente, arreglé mi cuarto y después me vestí de manera casual pero elegante para ella, me puse un poco de maquillaje y bajé a arreglar la cocina y la sala.

A las 5 con 20 min. Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir

-Hola-me saludó, llevaba un pantalón blanco, con una blusa azul, casual pero a la vez elegante, se veía muy bien-te ves bien Bella

-Tu igual Alice, pasa-se acercó y me abrazó y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios que hizo que yo me tense.

-Bueno ¿Qué haremos primero?-me preguntó entusiasmada a lo que yo reí

-No sé ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Ver una película-típico.

-Claro, ¿te parece Titanic?- quería una romántica para el ambiente.

-Por supuesto, amo esa película

Nos dirigimos al sofá, yo puse la película y ella se sentó. Después de ponerla me dirigí al sofá y me senté.

-Ven-me dijo Alice y me recargó contra su hombro.

Vimos la película un rato así abrazadas. Estaba en la parte donde Rose y Jack están en el depósito con los que trabajan. Cuando sucedió.

-Bella-me llamó Alice

-Sí-le pregunté y me volteé a verla estaba muy cerca de mí.

-Dime una cosa, tú a ti ¿te gusta alguien?

-Yo…sí me gusta alguien-pude ver un brillo de esperanza pero a la vez de tristeza en sus ojos- ¿y a ti?

-Igual, me gusta alguien- se acercó más a mí viendo mis labios- Dios mío Bella…

-Dime ¿Quién te gusta?-yo igual me acerqué a ella.

-Deberías saberlo…-y se acercó aún más.


	4. ¿Que eres?

**Solo Nosotras Y Nuestro Amor**

**¿Qué tal?, aquí esta otro cap., más, quiero dar las gracias Vanessa121010 por seguir la historia y por sus Reviews, realmente me alegro de que la historia te este gustando. ;)**

**Chapter 3. ¿Qué eres?**

**POV. Bella**

**-**Deberías saberlo-dijo acercándose aún más.

-¿Enserio?-pregunté deseando que me besara.

-Si-dijo en un susurro, y de repente acorto la distancia que había entre nosotras, y me beso

Me besaba lentamente, con cuidado como si temiera lastimarme, me agarró de la cintura y yo pase mis manos por su cuello y la acerqué más a mí, fue un beso tierno y lento, yo tenía mis ojos cerrados, me sentía como en las nubes. Después de un rato Alice se separo.

-Bella-dijo mi nombre en un susurro y acarició mi mejilla-¿ya sabes quién me gusta?

-Tengo una sospecha-le dije sonriendo.

Me volvió a besar pero esta vez más apasionadamente, me agarro por la cintura y me pegó más a ella.

-Bella-dijo en un susurro contra mis labios, y me acarició la mejilla separándose de mí-tenemos que hablar Bella

-Sí lo sé…yo Alice, no entiendo que me pasa contigo, cada vez que te veo, me siento completa, como si llenaras un vacío que no me había dado cuenta que existía hasta que tú llegaste, te necesito a cada hora a cada minuto. Sueño contigo, pienso en ti, me duermo contigo en mi mente…y yo me enamore de ti Alice-le dije, con la cabeza baja.

-Hey, alza la cara que yo estoy igual o peor que tu Bells, no sabes cómo me he sentido desde hace tres días que nos conocimos, sin ti para mí una hora es una eternidad, y contigo también lo es-me dijo abrazándome-me enamore de ti desde hace mucho, y no hay nada que pueda hacer contra ese sentimiento.

-Alice… ¿qué vamos a hacer?-le pregunté

-Yo…Bells, primero te tengo que decir…algo-me dijo y yo asentí-no soy quién crees , yo no soy nada de lo que tú piensas que soy, te quiero y me enamore de ti pero aceptare si después de saber esto no quieres saber nada de mí.

La vi asustada negando-Nada de lo que me digas hará que me alejé de ti.-le dije confiada de mí misma.

-No Bella escucha, hay una razón por la que no como, por la que mis hermanos y yo no hablamos con nadie ajeno a nosotros, hay una razón, por la cual no salimos cuando hay sol, por la que estoy siempre fría-la mire sin comprender y con miedo de lo que me diría. No quería saber, pero sin embargo estaba segura de que fuera lo que fuera que me dijera, no me iba a alejar no ahora que ya la tenía-yo soy…yo soy…

-Alice dilo de una malditita vez por favor-le apresure, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, que le pasaba…

-Yo soy…-inhalo y lo dijo-yo soy una vampira Bella

Me quede sorprendida, que clase de broma era esa, le decía que estaba enamorada de ella y me sale con eso, que se cree…

**POV. Alice**.

-No Bella escucha, hay una razón por la que no como, por la que mis hermanos y yo no hablamos con nadie ajeno a nosotros, hay una razón, por la cual no salimos cuando hay sol, por la que estoy siempre fría- sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decirle iba a darle un giro a todo lo que acababa de suceder, tal vez se alejara de mí y no se lo iba a impedir, no era nadie para hacerlo-yo soy…yo soy…

-Alice dilo de una malditita vez por favor- me apresuro Bella, era ahora o nunca

-Yo soy…-inhale y lo dije-yo soy una vampira Bella

Su boca se abrió levemente y en sus ojos se veía la sorpresa y miedo pero no sabía de que supongo que miedo a mí.

-¿Qué? –dijo con un hilo de voz-Alice no estoy para bromas, no es gracioso.

-Yo quisiera que lo fuera Bella pero no es así, quisiera huir de mi misma pero no puedo, quisiera sobreponerme a lo que soy, contigo me siento normal como si no fuera…un mounstruo.

-No, Alice…tú no eres un mounstruo-me dijo acercándose a mí.

-Bella entiendo si me tienes miedo y si tu no quie…-me cortó con un beso, lento y suave.

-Sshh no digas eso Ali-me dijo-jamás tendría miedo de alguien como tú-

-Pero Bells, corres peligro, tu vida a mí lado…

-No me importa, quiero correr el riesgo, si tengo un poco de miedo-lo entendía claramente y me aleje de ella decepcionada-pero no de ti Ali, tengo miedo de perderte- me acerco a ella y no pude evitarlo y con un poco más de fuerza la empuje en el sillón y la besé apasionadamente, con cuidado de no morderle el labio por error.

-Te quiero Bells y no quiero separarme de ti nunca-le dije, diciendo lo que sentía, y quedándome encima de ella sin moverme

-Yo tampoco quiero Ali, pero ¿Qué seremos?-me preguntó sonrojada y bajando la cabeza.

-Pues, lo que tú quieres, pareja, amigas… entiendo si quieres esconderlo yo lo voy a aceptar…

-No-me cortó espantada-quiero que el mundo lo sepa, quiero que vean que te pertenezco y que me perteneces-me dijo con pena.

-En ese caso señorita Swan…me haría el honor de ser mi novia-le dije dramatizando

-Hay Ali, lo tengo que pensar- me dijo siguiéndome el juego.

-Mmm, que puedo hacer para que me digas que sí-le conteste

-Esto…-y me acercó a ella y me beso y yo le respondí, nos quedamos un buen rato besándonos hasta que escuchamos la cancioncita de Titanic y nos separamos. La vi fijamente y me di cuenta que lo tierna que se veía tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo revuelto y los labios hinchados.

-Sabes lo tierna que te ves así-le dije al oído provocando una risita nerviosa de su parte.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazadas cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

No podía creer mi suerte, me correspondía, no le importo que yo sea _eso_, ella me ama y yo a ella.

-Alice-escuche mi nombre en un susurro

-¿Si?-le dije dulcemente.

-Dime una cosa… ¿toda tu familia, son vampiros?-lo que estaba esperando, le había decidido contar todo.

-Sí, Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle

-Entonces…ellos son tu verdadera familia ¿no?-me pregunto y me sentí incomoda, pero le tenía que contar la historia

-No, Carlisle nos adoptó a todos, el primero fue Edward, luego Esme, Rosalie y Emmet-le dije y asintió esperando a que continuara-yo…no se mucho de mi vida como humana, solo sé que mis padres me internaron en un manicomio y de ahí salí como vampira-pude ver como contenía la respiración.

-Un…manicomio… ¿por qué?

-Bueno Bella, yo soy capaz de ver el futuro…-pude ver su sorpresa-así que cuando era humana era sensible a eso, no tanto como aurita pero lo era, y me dejaron ahí…

-Oh Alice…-me dijo Bella

-No te preocupes preciosa, ya lo deje atrás-pude ver su sonrojo ante mis palabras-como te decía después de que me convirtieron, comencé a vagar, guiándome de mis visiones, y en una vi a Jasper. Nos encontramos y emprendimos un camino juntos has…

-Tú y el ¿fueron algo?-me preguntó con una nota de celos.

-Sip, lo fuimos, pero como te decía, yo vi a los Cullen en una visión y nos dirigimos hacia ellos, ahí Jasper se enamoro de Edward y terminamos pero seguíamos juntos de alguna manera algo más como hermanos…

-Ah, y ¿no te sentiste mal cuando terminaron?

-No, porque yo había tenido una visión, de una hermosa, muchacha-dije, viendo como Bella se intentaba alejar de mí-llamada Bella.

-¿Qué?-dijo con un hilo de voz y me reí

-Sip, te vi venir, todo como nos conocimos, y me enamore de ti Bella-le dije en un susurro.

-Ah, Alice…-dijo ella, y se viró, para besarme

-¿Quieres que terminé?-le pregunté rompiendo el beso

-Si-dijo sonrojándose a lo que yo me reí

-Eres tan tierna, Bella-le dije acariciando su mejilla-bueno…como te decía nos unimos a la familia hasta que llegamos a Forks

-Y ustedes… ¿Qué comen?-me pregunto con temor

-Sangre-le respondí con cuidado-pero somos algo así…como vegetarianos nos alimentamos de animales… Jasper es al que más le cuesta, pero se logra controlar…

-Oye, pero tu papá ¿no es doctor?-me preguntó confundida

-Sí, realmente Carlisle es un hombre ejemplar, él jamás ha querido ser esto, es realmente inspirador, un ejemplo a seguir, es un padre para nosotros y Esme, bueno ellos dos son la pareja perfecta, se aman tanto, ella es tan cariñosa, nos quiere como si fuéramos sus hijos es amorosa y comprensiva-dije sonriendo- y mis hermanos, bueno…Emmet es el grandulón, le encanta pelear pero es casi un niño, le encanta bromear y es realmente fuerte, Jasper es el más serio de todos, es calmado, le gustan las guerras, él era militar, Edward es calmado, muy reservado, le encanta el arte y sobre protector y Rosalie bueno…ella jamás quiso esta vida, es muy reservada, no le gusta hablar y solo permite Emmet con ella, son inseparables.

-¿Por eso me odia?-preguntó distraída.

-¿Odiarte?, no creo que te odie Bella, simplemente, no sé qué le pasa…-dije distraída-pero aún así, es a mí a quien quieres, sin importar mi hermana o mi familia, te quiero conmigo Bella

Después de decir eso la bese, ya me estaba gustando demasiado besarla, era como una droga para mí, ella era mi todo, sabía que tenía un poco de temor, pero si ella no se alejaba de mí yo no la iba a obligar a irse…

-Te quiero Alice-susurro contra mis labios, y eso fue más de lo que soporté, profundicé el beso, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, el roce de nuestras lenguas fue, espectacular, un gemido escapó de sus labios y yo solo pude pegarla más a mí, quería detener el tiempo y quedarme así por siempre solo con ella, solo ella y yo, ella se separó de mí y me vio a los ojos-me encantan tus ojos Alice-dijo en un susurro, sabía a lo que se refería mis ojos eran de un color caramelo casi dorados y se tornaban oscuros cuando tenía sed o deseo.

-A mi me encanta todo de ti Bella-le respondí besándola de forma más lenta- oye le dirás a tus padres lo de…nosotras.

-Solo si tú quieres-me dijo

-Yo si quiero, y estaré contigo para darles la noticia…

-No, antes quiero decirles lo que siento por ti, y ya después le digo que eres mi novia-me dijo sonriendo.

-Lo que tú quieras, Bells. Sabes, creo que el Titanic se hundió y no nos dimos cuenta…-se río su risa, era hermosa, como todo en ella

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 9, ¿tienes hambre?- asintió-¿quieres ir a comer?

-No preferiría, pedir algo, una pizza-me dijo-¿tú no puedes comer cierto?

-No-le dije un poco triste-pero te haré compañía.

-¿Tampoco duermes Alice?-me pregunto después de pedir una pizza pequeña para ella sola yo negué-vaya, de casualidad ¿puedes entrar a mi cuarto?- me preguntó de repente, con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes

-Am, si…si lo dices por la otra vez lo siento, enserio que no quería pero…

-No importa Ali, pero…pero ¿escuchaste lo que dije?-se puso roja y yo me reí.

-No…-le metí, no quería incomodarla.

-Bien-me contesto aliviada.

-Hay Bells- me acerqué a ella y la abracé-te quiero tanto

-Yo igual Ali, como no tienes idea-me contestó viéndome fijamente.

-No sé que hice para merecerte, yo soy un mouns…-pero me cayó con un beso.

-No digas eso…por favor Ali-me pidió en un susurro-tú no eres un mounstruo, y nunca lo serás, no quiero que pienses eso- se acercó a mí y me beso con una increíble pasión, me guió hasta el sofá y caímos, ella encima de mí mientras nos seguíamos besando, ella tomó mi cuello y me acercó más a ella intentando intensificar el beso aún más, de repente sentí sus suaves manos en mi espalda y en mi estomago, yo antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía le empecé a desabrochar su blusa botón por botón, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que hacía y la separé lo más suave que pude de mí-yo…yo lo siento

-No importa, Mi Bella-le dije, sería una mentira decir que no lo disfruté pero tenía que detenerla. En ese instante, el timbre sonó, salimos y estaba el chico de la pizza

-Oye, ¿tú eres la única que tiene poderes?-me preguntó mientras comía

-No, Jasper, tiene una habilidad para controlar las emociones, es realmente fascinante puedes estar molesta y en un segundo ya estas calmado gracias a él, es capaz de sentir todo lo que la gente que lo rodea siente-le dije, decidiendo si era mejor decirle el hecho de que Edward no puede leer su mente.

-Y ¿solo ustedes?-me preguntó, y decidí que si quería que las cosas estén bien era mejor confiar en ella

-Y Edward…él es capaz, pues de leer la mente-le dije y ella se me quedó viendo asombrada y sonrojada-puede leer todas las mentes…excepto…la…tuya.

_**¿Qué les pareció?, acepto cualquier opinión, ahora quería consultarles algo: **_

_**Primero: ¿quieren que haya Lemmon, Lime, o apenas una descripción o definitivamente nada?**_

_**Segundo: ¿quieren que sea pronto o hasta capítulos más avanzados?**_

_**Tercero: si quieren agregar algo, que creen sería importante o si tienen alguna idea acerca de la historia, háganmela saber y veré que hago para incluirla en la historia ;) **_

_**Nos leemos pronto dejen su opinión, los quiero cuídense.**_


	5. ¿como es que me enamore?

Solo Nosotras Y Nuestro Amor

**Chapter 4. ¿Cómo es qué me enamore?**

**POV. Bella**

-Y Edward…él es capaz, pues de leer la mente-me dijo, sentí sonrojarme al instante eso significa que él sabe lo que siento por Alice -puede leer todas las mentes…excepto…la…tuya.

-¿Qué?, como que solo la mí no-era imposible, ¿qué tenía yo de especial?, Nada absolutamente nada

-Sí Bella, Carlisle cree que tienes una clase de am…bloqueo mental o un tipo de barrera que impide que te lea la mente,-eso explica porque se me quedaba viendo, como tratando de descifrarme ahora lo entendía.

-Oh, bueno, eso es…-no tenía ni idea de que decir, ¿Qué se supone que le debía responder?-eso es… ¿genial?

-Sí, supongo que sí-me dijo divertida

-Tu familia ¿lo saben?

-Sí, Rosalie les dijo, bueno de hecho fue Edward, pero Rosalie lo obligó, al principio me enojé porque Edward les dijo lo que am…pienso de ti-me dijo apenada-y…Carlisle me dijo que yo te cuide y proteja hasta que sepamos la razón, eso no es algo normal…aunque me lo hubieran dicho o no yo te hubiera protegido de todos modos-no pude evitar sonrojarme, que hice para merecer a Alice.

Cuando me dijo que era vampira me lo tome como un chiste pero luego empecé a unir las piezas y todo se unía así que le creí. Mentiría si digo que al principio no me dio miedo, pero después me di cuenta que tenía enfrente a Alice. Mi Alice y que jamás me dañaría. Cada vez que me besa me siento la persona más dichosa del mundo, me quiere y yo igual, me enfrentaría al mundo entero por ella y solo por ella.

-Gracias Ali-le dije sin pensarlo y ella solo sonrío

-De nada Bella.

Terminé de cenar en silencio ella no me dejaba de ver lo que hizo que me sonrojará y que ella se riera casi a cada rato. Su risa era tan hermosa, eran como escuchar un coro de campanas demasiado agudas pero perfectas. Cuando terminé fuimos al sofá y la abracé mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello.

-Bella-me llamó de repente y yo alcé mi cara-¿Cuándo le dirás a Charlie y a Renee?

-Pues hablaré con ellos cuando vuelvan y después le diremos lo de nosotras-la verdad no tenía miedo de lo que pensasen acerca de mi relación con Alice iba a pelear por lo nuestro, pero si temía su reacción.

-Ok-me dijo y me besó suavemente-aunque si no quieres, no importa siempre podemos mantenerlo en secreto, enserio que para…

-No, Alice-le corté rápidamente-no yo no quiero mantenerlo en secreto quiero que lo sepan, no quiero que te miren habitualmente, que sepan que no eres libre, y que yo tampoco lo soy, que soy tuya-le dije, se que sonaba algo posesivo, pero sinceramente éramos mujeres, y no iba a estar nada fácil el asunto de nosotras dos.

-De acuerdo mi amor-me dijo riéndose de mis celos pero a la vez enternecida.

-No te burles-le dije haciendo un puchero.

-¿Sabes que linda te ves así?-me dijo y me beso.

-No, ¿Por qué no me lo dices?-le dije sin separarme de sus labios.

-Pues eres muy linda cuando haces tus pucheros, cuando sonríes, cuando hablas…siempre eres linda-me dijo en un susurró.

-Como digas-le respondí viendo sus labios.

Así nos la pasamos un rato más besándonos, abrazándonos, platicando, hasta que se me ocurrió algo muy importante

-Alice… ¿no sientes sed cuando estás conmigo?-le pregunté insegura, como no había pensado en eso-Digo ¿no quieres morderme o algo así?

-No, bueno si siento un poco de sed, pero te quiero y eso es más fuerte que mí sed, cuando estoy contigo me puedo controlar me siento casi normal…

-Oh, bueno es que yo pensé que te incomodaba estar conmigo-le dije bajando la mirada

-¿Parezco incomoda?-me respondió con una sonrisa a lo que yo solo pude sonreír y negar-estoy más cómoda de lo que te imaginas Bella.

-No quiero que te sientas mal junto a mí Alice, si en algún momento te sientes incomoda o algo así me dices ¿de acuerdo?

-Prometido señorita Swan-me respondió riéndose.

-Cuéntame más de ti y de tu familia Alice-le pedí necesitaba saber más de ella y de su mundo, conocer que podían hacer, lo necesitaba o tal vez simplemente quería conocer a la persona que me sostenía en sus brazos

-No lo sé Bella-me dijo insegura- ¿y si te asusto?

-No, Alice, jamás me asustarías, por favor Alice-le rogué

-De acuerdo-accedió suspirando.

-Eres genial-le dije dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-me preguntó

-Mmm, ¿Qué comes?

-Ya te dije sangre-me dijo- oh bueno de animales, salimos de caza mi familia y yo cada cierto tiempo,

-¿Y como que animales cazan?

-Osos, pumas, venados, liebres, cuando cazamos es el único momento en el que podemos ser nosotros mismos, nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos…

-¿Qué pasa cuando salen al sol?

-Bueno, la mayoría de las cosas que escuchas acerca de vampiros es un mito, algún día te lo mostraré te lo prometo

-De acuerdo-le dije desilusionada-¿qué haces para no aburrirte?

-Bueno, me gusta la música, pero según mi familia soy una adicta a la moda-me respondió fastidiada

-¿Enserio?-le dije riéndome

-Oh vamos por supuesto que no, si me gusta la moda pero no soy una adicta-decidí usar mi arma secreta para saber si lo era o no

-Bueno yo odio la moda-ella abrió la boca y se me quedó viendo fijamente como si fuera una especie rara.

-¿te sientes bien?-me preguntó y yo asentí divertida de su expresión que de repente cambió a una sonrisa, cosa que me asusto-bueno en ese caso…eso se acabó, saldremos de compras cuando tengamos una oportunidad renovaré tu guardarropa-demonios en que me metí.

-No Alice, no definitivamente no, me gusta mi guardarropa-le dije preocupada

-Oh, vamos Bells, una salida-se acercó a mí lentamente-vamos de compras, luego al cine, a cenar…te llevo a donde quieras.

-No lo sé Alice-le dije atontada, estaba muy cerca de mí

-Oh vamos, por favor-me dijo dándome un beso de piquito y luego otro, y luego otro-por favor-y siguió dándome pequeños besos

-Alice…-le dije en tono de advertencia

-Por favor mi amor- me dijo en un tono tan dulce, que al final accedí.

-De acuerdo Alice-le dije con voz cansina

-Si si sí si si-me dijo y me dio varios besos y yo solo me reí-bueno ¿Qué más quieres saber?

-Am, ¿tienes otros poderes?-pfff, no quería ir de compras, ¿en qué me metí?

-Pues, ya te dije puedo ver el futuro…

-¿Y siempre es un mismo futuro?

-Bueno, lo veo acordé a las decisiones que tomen las personas, el futuro no es algo que está escrito, cambia según nuestras acciones, acordé a lo que decidamos

-ósea que si yo tomo una decisión, ¿verás un futuro en concreto?-ella asintió- pero si yo cambió de decisión, mi futuro cambiaría ¿no?

-Exacto, sí, es algo así-me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Woow, es algo complejo-dije sorprendida

-Sí, un poco pero además de eso, hay algo que compartimos los vampiros…la fuerza, la rapidez, no es necesario que respiremos, de hecho cuando lo hacemos es algo así como un acto reflejo.

-Oh, entonces ¿si dejas de respirar no te pasa nada?

-No, porque prácticamente estoy muerta, no hay nada dentro de mí.

-Oh-asentí-y ¿alguna vez me mostrarás tu velocidad y tu fuerza?

-Sí Bella-me dijo con una sonrisa-a ti por ejemplo te tengo que tratar con cuidado, cualquier movimiento puede ser fatal para ti.

-No te preocupes por mí Alice…

-¿No tienes miedo de salir lastimada? ¿Qué yo pierda el control?-me pregunto con inseguridad

-No, Alice, confío en ti-y me acerqué más a ella, su piel era realmente dura, pero se amoldaba perfectamente a mí cuerpo y resultaba muy cómodo. Era como si mi cuerpo estuviera hecho para amoldarse al de ella.

-Pues no deberías-y ella igual me pegó más a ella

-No me importa si debo o no

-A mí tampoco, te quiero Bella, jamás me había sentido así, tengo miedo de dañarte, tengo miedo de perderte, pero no quiero dejarte ir-me dijo en un susurro

-Entonces, no me dejes ir

-No planeaba hacerlo-dijo sonriendo

-Más te vale- y me reí con ella.

-Te quiero-susurró y me beso, yo pasé mis manos por su cintura y la pegué más a mí. Sentí su lengua delinear mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca para darle paso. Nuestras se encontraron en una danza pasional y fiera. Ella me agarró por el pelo intensificando el beso. Metí mi mano debajo de su playera, y acaricie su fría y dura piel. Le empecé a levantar la blusa, pero sus manos me detuvieron-Bella detente

-Lo siento…yo…-me sentía como estúpida, ok sí la quería tocar, pero comprendía el riesgo y suponía que ella igual.

-No es el momento-y me dio un tierno beso-es hora de que me vaya, ya es tarde

-De acuerdo Alice- y me levanté

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-me preguntó y antes de que respondiera cerró los ojos y se contestó ella misma-sí, si nos veremos mañana

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Ves el futuro?-le dije de broma

-Algo así- me contesto riendo

-Hoy le diré a mis papás lo que…

-Sientes por mí, lo sé-me interrumpió-no lo tomaran a mal créeme, solo se impactaran, mañana vendré para decirles lo…nuestro ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-le dije sonriendo-todo saldrá bien…

-Lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Cierto, lo sabes

-Bueno Bella, adiós y suerte-se acercó y me beso lentamente-te quiero, no lo olvides

-No lo hare, yo igual te quiero-le dije suspirando, viendo como se subía a su carro

-Suerte-gritó antes de subirse

-Gracias-dije en un susurro que supuse ella escuchó por qué sonrío, me lanzo un beso y se subió a su carro

Vi como se iba y cuando la perdí de vista, entré a mi casa, trepé a mi cuarto y me puse algo más cómodo. La noche había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, ella me quería tanto o más que yo a ella, me enteré de que es un vampiro y éramos novias ¿qué más podía pedir?

Bajé a la sala, recogí todo y me senté a esperar a mis papás. Estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos, realmente estaba preocupada a pesar de que Alice me aseguró que todo saldría bien. De repente sentí mi celular vibrar. Era un mensaje de Alice, no pude evitar sonreír.

A: por cierto, tus papás ya están por llegar espera unos minutos. Te quiero suerte

B: Gracias Ali, Yo te quiero más.

Cerré mi celular y pensé todo lo que les diría, les diría todo exceptuando el hecho que ella y su familia son vampiros vegetarianos…

Escuche que la puerta se abría y la risa de mi mamá, estaba sudando, tenía que controlarme.

_Todo saldrá bien, tranquila Bella-_pensé

-Hija, ¿ya se fue tu amiga?-me preguntó mi mamá y no pude evitar hacer una mueca con la palabra_ amiga_ que ella no vio ya que estaba de espaldas.

-Sí mamá Alice ya se fue…-me levanté y la vi a los ojos-necesito hablar con ustedes mamá

-¿Qué pasa hija estas bien?-me preguntó preocupada

-Si si, pero necesito decirles algo, vengan por favor.- se sentaron enfrente de mí y yo los vi a los ojos, mi mamá estaba preocupada y mi papá estaba serio.

-Ok te escuchamos-dijo él serio

-Bueno, am yo…-¿no podía ser tan difícil o sí?-bueno yo…me enamore, de _alguien-_recalqué el alguien, mi papá se tensó y mi mamá me miró sonriente

-Bueno Bella no veo el problema-dijo mi mamá emocionada

-Tú no pero yo sí mamá, no quiero que me interrumpan ¿de acuerdo?- los dos asintieron-bueno am…las cosas fueron algo extrañas, saben que llevo aquí solo tres días y ustedes creerán que es poco tiempo pero esa persona realmente me gusta, el caso es que yo no lo tenía planeado simplemente se dio.

-Hija, eso no importa si realmente estas enamorada…

-Sí, bueno lo sé…el caso es que estoy enamorada y voy a luchar por nuestro amor, porque soy correspondida

-Woow, hija me alegró-gritó mi mamá emocionada

-¿Quién es?-dijo mi papá cortante

-Sí hija ¿quién es él?-¡demonios! _Él_ porque el él.

-Bueno yo…esté-era ahora o nunca-el problema es que no es _él_

_-_¿Cómo?-mi mamá me miraba confundida

-No, am, no es él, es…

-¿Quién es Bella?-repitió mi papá

-Alice Cullen-Alice Cullen dije en un susurro agachando la cabeza

-¿Qué?-dijo mi mamá sin aliento-¿Alice Cullen?

-Sí mamá-dije con voz más firme-Soy novia de Alice Cullen.

**Siento el retraso en serio, realmente estoy muy arrepentida, pero no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, pues me enfermé y aunque era el momento perfecto para escribir todo el día, estaba en exámenes y tenía muchos trabajos además de que me sentía muy mal.**

**¿Bueno que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Cómo reaccionaran Charlie y Renee? ¿Y la familia de Alice?**

**Dejen dudas, criticas, opiniones todo es recibido.**

**Nos estamos leyendo cuídense ;)**


	6. Charlas y¿Celos?

**Solo Nosotras Y Nuestro Amor**

**Chapter 5. Charlas y… ¿Celos?**

**POV. Bella**

_**-Sí mamá-dije con voz más firme- soy novia de Alice Cullen**_

-¿Qué?, pero tú…no, no puede ser-dijo mi mamá entre balbuceos con cara sorprendida, aunque no vi molestia, lo cual me alivio un poco.

-Sí mamá, si puede ser y así es, yo…la quiero y ella a mí-dije con voz temblorosa pero segura.

-Pero…yo creí que te gustaban los…hombres-dijo con cautela.

-Yo igual me sorprendí mamá, fue…repentino, yo jamás me había planteado enamorarme de una mujer, pero no sé, creo que no es el hecho de que sea mujer, sino es solo que es ella, es por su forma de ser…ella …con ella me siento completa mamá, siento que ella es lo único que necesitaba.

-Pero hija…yo… ¿estás segura de lo que sientes?, digo puedes estar confundida y es solo una ilusión- realmente yo no creía estar confundida…la amaba, ella es mi todo

-No mamá estoy segura de lo que siento por ella, y si como tú dices es una ilusión, quiero vivir esta ilusión, quiero creer que es real por el momento y esperar a ver qué pasa…si no es real, al menos tendré el recuerdo

Los observé fijamente, mi mamá aún no lo creía y la entendía, porque la verdad que madre se espera que su hija le llegue con esa noticia y mi papá lucía…sorprendido y aliviado…esperen ¿aliviado? ¿Mi papá?

-Hija…yo no sé qué decirte Bella, yo siempre espere bueno que tú llegaras con esta noticia hablándonos de un muchacho, no sé lo que toda madre espera de su hija- la vire a ver de mala forma-no me malentiendas Bella estoy am…supongo que feliz que hayas encontrado a alguien, pero no creo poder…aceptarlo, necesito tiempo…además la gente…Bella ¿Qué van a pensar?

-No me importa, no me importa lo que los demás piensen yo quiero estar con Alice-estaba un poco molesta… ¿cómo puede pensar en eso, antes que en mi felicidad?

-Hija yo no creo que…-se quedo callada, pensando que decir.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre nosotros, me moría por saber qué opinaba mi papá, aunque por su cara no podría estar molesto, se le veía algo tenso y confundido como si no supiera cómo actuar y mi mamá ella se veía insatisfecha, se le veía decepcionada pero sobretodo se le veía aterrorizada. Yo sabía porque, mi mamá era una persona muy extrovertida, pero le temía a lo nuevo y a lo desconocido y era normal, yo era su niña, ella quería otras cosas para mí, pero no era lo que yo quería para mí, jamás compartí lo Renee esperaba de mí. Muchas veces hice cosas solo para satisfacerla y jamás funciono. El ballet, jazz, basquetball, voleibol, atletismo, arte…nada de eso era para mí.

¿Qué iba a pasar si no lo aceptaban? Era obvio, iba a luchar por Alice, por estar con ella sin importar lo que opinen. Yo la quería, ella me confesó su secreto, el de ella y el de su familia, confió en mí, porque me quiere y quería que yo escogiera estar con ella o no, me dijo los riesgos, pero no me importo y ahora menos me iba a importar, Alice es mi novia e iba a hacer todo lo posible por estar con ella.

-¿Desde cuándo?-la voz de mi papá me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Desde hoy cuando vino…hablamos y…me dijo lo que siente por mí…-dije en un susurro, por alguna razón decírselo a mí papá que parecía más relajado me ponía más nerviosa que decírselo a mi mamá.

-Bien- ¿bien? Solo eso diría, lo vi con incredulidad- ¿Qué esperas que te diga Bella?, ¿Qué te prohíba verla? ¿Qué te prohíba ser feliz? Es tu vida Bella y solo tú puedes decidir lo que quieres para…

-¡Charlie!-chilló mi mamá- ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso?, ¿No te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¿Qué van a pensar?, ¡Bella no puede estar con una mujer! ¡No puede!

-¿Quién me lo va a prohibir? ¿Eh? ¿Tu? No lo creo mamá, yo solo estoy cumpliendo con informarles, no me importa lo que ustedes piensen-alcé un poco la voz.

-No Bella, ya hablé, no vas a volver a ver a esa muchachita ¿entendiste?-me dijo con voz firme y alzando la voz aún más que yo

-¡NO!-le grité-por si no te acuerdas tú querías que yo salga con la familia Cullen ¿o no?, ¿De qué te quejas entonces? Ya hice lo que querías

-¡Pero no me refería a Alice! ¡Me refería a los otros!-respondió gritando también

-Por si se te olvida todos tienen pareja mamá

-¡No me importa!-gritó ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

-¡Renee! Por favor ¿te das cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de decir?-gritó mi papá, se veía indignado-si es lo que Bella quiere la tienes que dejar, es su vida y creo que ella ya está bastante grandecita para decidir.

-¿Estas a su favor Charlie?-dijo Renee indignada

-No se trata de estar a de su lado o estar del tuyo, se trata de que es la vida de Bella, no puedes decidir por ella, entiéndelo Renee por favor, es lo que Bella quiere y si ella está feliz con eso yo la voy a apoyar, no voy a hacerla infeliz obligándola a no estar con alguien que ella ama-realmente me sorprendí mi papá no era un hombre que se abriera fácilmente con los demás y menos en esta clase de cosas, el realmente quería mi felicidad o tal vez solo quería compensarme los malos ratos que me hizo pasar cuando yo era niña

-¿Qué insinúas Charlie? ¿Qué yo no quiero su felicidad?-dijo mi mamá molesta.

-Yo no estoy insinuando nada Renee, solo digo que tienes que dejar escoger a Bella, entiéndelo es su felicidad

-¡Por lo mismo Charlie! Porque quiero su felicidad, le prohíbo ver a esa muchachita, ¿crees que será feliz con la gente hablando de ella?- mi mamá a veces podía ser increíble…

-¡Ya madura Renee! ¿Crees que a Bella le importa lo que piensen de ella?-me sentía fatal mis papas estaban discutiendo y por mi culpa…

-¡No me vengas con eso de madurar Charlie! ¡Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Bella! ¡Porque la quiero!-gritó mi mamá.

-Si tanto la quieres déjala intentar _esto…-_dijo mi papá bajando la voz

-¡No puede ser Charlie!-gritó antes de levantarse e irse a su habitación.

-Mamá…-dije en un susurró y con la voz quebrada.

-No…no llores Bella-dijo mi papá acercándose y abrazándome torpemente. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Pero es que ahora ustedes se pelean por mí…-dije contra su pecho

-No pequeña, no estamos peleando no te preocupes, todo estará bien solo dale tiempo-sabía que a mí papá le estaba costando decir todo eso, ya qué él siempre fue un hombre muy seco.

-Perdón papá-dije susurrando

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón Bella.

Nos quedamos abrazados, mientras que él me acariciaba la espalda y me tranquilizaba. Hacía mucho que mi papá no abrazaba ni compartíamos un momento tan íntimo.

-Mejor cuéntame ¿estás segura de lo que sientes?-me separé de él y nos sentamos

-Sí papá, jamás me había sentido así-le dije apenada, resultaba un poco incomodo hablar de eso con él.

-Bueno pues…bien, yo he escuchado acerca de los Cullen y son buenas personas y amorosos, no creo que tengas problemas con esa…am

-Alice-le aclaré rápidamente

-Alice-confirmó él-bueno he escuchado que es exactamente lo opuesto a ti-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Sí, solo un poco-me siguió viendo con cara de no te creo-bueno es totalmente lo opuesto a mí

-Me alegro de que estés feliz Bella, no te voy a negar que se me hace un poco…extraño, pero es tu vida y no voy a intervenir-me dijo sinceramente

-Gracias papá-le dije y le di un abrazo-mañana ella am tal vez venga, am ella quería presentarse.

-Correcto, bien hablare con tu madre acerca de esto- y si levanto

-Ok-me levante y me dirigí a las escaleras-buenas noches papá-grité antes de subir

-Buenas noches-escuché su susurro

Llegué a mi habitación, me puse un short y una blusa cómodos. Me tiré a la cama pensando que todo salió mejor de lo que pensé, aunque no esperaba esa reacción de mi papá, si la esperaba de mi mamá. Me dolía un poco su forma tan cerrada de pensar y que me negaba el apoyo que necesitaba. Necesitaba su consejo de madre, sus palabras de apoyo y simplemente me lo negó. Sin embargo sabía que mi papá podría hacerla entrar en razón.

Me preocupaba un poco el hecho de que mañana Alice vendría y no sabía cómo lo iba a manejar. No quería que Alice se incomodara con los comentarios sarcásticos de mi madre, ni con las inspecciones de Charlie. Ojala Alice supiera manejarlo.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos-escuche mi voz favorita, aunque que sea mi voz favorita no me impidió dar un saltito.

-Alice…-dije con la voz entrecortada.

-¿3 dólares?-me pregunto divertida

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté sorprendida

-Pues no puedo dormir-me dijo sonriendo

-Eso ya lo sabía-le contesté sonriendo igual

-Bueno pues pensé ¿Por qué no hacerle compañía a mi novia?-no pude evitar que mi estomago saltara ante la mención de la palabra novia.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta?-pregunté sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta

-Digamos que veo el futuro-sonrío acercándose a la cama-¿Puedo?-me preguntó señalando hacia la cama

-Sí-y me hice a un lado para que ella pase. Se acostó junto a mí y me agarró la mano.

- ¿Cómo salieron las cosas?-me preguntó

-Ya lo sabes-le dije

-Lamento lo de tu mamá Bella-y me acercó a ella

-No importa-estaba fría, pero realmente no me importo.

-¿Mañana vendré?

-Si quieres, por mí no hay problema

-Genial, vendré al mediodía-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, te esperare-me pegué más a ella y escondí mi cara en su cuello

- Iremos a comer ¿te parece?-me preguntó-y después hablaremos con tus papas.

-Sí-aspiré su el aroma de su cuello, olía delicioso.

-Bueno creo que me voy, debes dormir-dijo no muy convencida de sus propias palabras me aferré más a ella.

-No te vayas quédate…por favor-le pedí en un susurro contra su piel, dándole un beso en el cuello.

**POV. Alice**

Me quité de casa de Bella, satisfecha, ¿Quién iba a creer que me correspondía?, había visto como iban a reaccionar sus papas. Renee se iba a alterar e iba a discutir con Charlie. Y Charlie él la iba a apoyar incondicionalmente. Sin embargo sabía que Bella se sentiría mal por hacerlos discutir. A Renee le iba costar un poco entenderlo pero al final lo iba a entender e iba a apoyar a Bella. Mañana me trataría de una forma un poco seca, pero de forma educada. Antes de bajar le mandé un mensaje avisándole que ya casi llegaban sus papas.

Llegué a mi casa y aparqué el coche. Me bajé y entré, los vi a todos sentados en la sala esperándome ansiosos. Apenas entre Edward sonrío como estúpido y me guiño un ojo y Jasper que me sintió empezó a reírse.

-Cuéntanos todo hermanita-dijo Edward feliz

-No hay mucho que contar-dije intentado parecer seria pero no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Por supuesto que hay mucho que contar-se levantó y me jaló hasta el sofá donde estaban todos hasta Rosalie

-Pues…bueno, vimos una película, platicamos, am ella ceno-dije sabiendo que no era lo que querían oír

-¡Alice!-dijo Jasper haciendo un puchero y todos nos reímos

-Bueno, somos pareja-dije apenada y enseguida sentí los brazos de Esme a mí alrededor

-Hija, que feliz estoy, me alegró por ti-dijo Esme emocionada, enseguida se levantó Carlisle y también me abrazó y luego Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Le contaste?-dijo Rosalie, con voz cortante

-Sí le conté-le dije fieramente

-¿Te das cuenta en los problemas que nos puedes meter? ¡Es una humana!-dijo molesta

-Y es mi felicidad-le respondí

-No puedo creer que seas así de irresponsable Alice, estas dispuesta a tirar todo lo que hemos formado por una simple…

-¡No te atrevas a decir simple humana!-la interrumpí gritando.

-Alice Rosalie, basta-dijo Carlisle

-Carlisle ¿cómo puedes apoyarla en esto?-le dijo Rosalie indignada

-Alice, es responsable y sé que no hará ninguna tontería, para empezar por qué se arrepentiría si daña a Bella.

-Jamás la dañaría Carlisle-le dije preocupada, y era la verdad, jamás le haría daño, incluso si ella me pidiera que me aleje de ella, lo haría.

-Lo sabemos Alice-dijo Edward leyendo mi pensamiento.

-Son increíbles, enserio-dijo Rosalie subiendo.

-No se preocupen ella recapacitara-dijo Emmett acompañándola-por cierto Ali, felicidades

-Gracias-contesté

-Y bien ¿Qué más hicieron?-preguntó Jasper sonriendo

-Nada-conteste recordando, los besos y las caricias y las ganas que tuve de dejar que tomara control de la situación.

-Eso no es a lo que llamó nada Ali-dijo Edward riéndose.

-¡Edward!-le reprendió Esme riendo

-Es la verdad-dijo él alzando las manos

-¿Se lo dirán a Charlie y Renee?-me pregunto Carlisle.

-Si-dije cerrando los ojos y concentrándome-de hecho, ya les debió de decir

-¿Cómo se lo tomaron?-me preguntó Esme preocupada

-Renee se sorprendió y se enojo y Charlie la comprendió-dije un poco apenada por el hecho de Renee.

-De acuerdo-dijo Esme

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos-dijo Jasper tomando la mano de Edward.

-Pórtense bien-les dije guiñándole un ojo

-Siempre-contestó Edward dejándose arrastrar por Jasper, pfff, que mentira más grande, ellos portándose bien…

-Nosotros nos vamos igual-dijo Carlisle

-Igual pórtense bien-le dije a Esme

-¡Alice!-me reprendió Esme

-Ok, ya me callo-dije riéndome.

Salí al patio, para darles privacidad y miré fijamente las estrellas. Entonces tomé una decisión y me dirigí a casa de Bella.

Cuando llegué vi las luces apagadas, así que supuse que habían terminado de hablar. Entre a la ventana de Bella y la vi. Perfecta como siempre, con un short y una blusa, concentrada pensando en quien sabe que cosas. Se veía realmente hermosa y chistosa.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos-dije y ella pego un salto a lo que me reí

-Alice-dijo con la voz entrecortada

-¿3 dólares?-le dije sonriendo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó sorprendida

-Pues no puedo dormir-le contesté

-Eso ya lo sabía-me dijo sonriendo

-Bueno pues pensé ¿Por qué no hacerle compañía a mi novia?-no puedo describir la satisfacción que me provoco decir esas palabras.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta?-me pregunto de broma

-Digamos que veo el futuro-le contesté acercándome a la cama-¿Puedo?-dije señalando la cama, no quería incomodarla.

-Sí-dijo feliz, se hizo a un lado, y me acosté junto a ella tomándole la mano

-¿Cómo salieron las cosas?-le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta

-Ya lo sabes.

-Lamento lo de tu mamá-le dije sinceramente, acercándola a ella

-No importa-me dijo

-¿Mañana vendré?

-Si quieres por mí no hay problema-me emocione, a pesar de que ya sabía lo que diría.

-Genial vendré al mediodía-le informé sonriendo

-Bien te esperaré-se pegó más a mí y escondió su cara en mi cuello.

-Iremos a comer ¿te parece? Y después hablaremos con tus papas.

-Sí-aspiró mi aroma y no pude evitar estremecerme, porque se sentía tan bien.

-Bueno creo que me voy, debes dormir-le dije no muy convencida ya que me quería quedar a su lado.

-No te vayas quédate…por favor-me pidió en un susurro, dándome un beso en el cuello

-Be…Bella, tienes que dormir-le dije, rogando por que dijera que me quedé

-Dormiré lo prometo, pero quédate conmigo-me dijo alzando su rostro y viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

-De acuerdo-le dije besándole la nariz

-¿Estarás cuando despierte?-me pregunto

-Sí, te lo prometo-le contesté

-Te quiero Ali-me dijo antes de darme un tierno beso en los labios.

-Yo también-le respondí

-No me dejes nunca-me pidió mientras me besaba de nuevo, solo que esta vez de una manera más pasional. Paso sus manos por mi cuello acariciando mi cabello y yo pasé mis manos por su cintura, pegándola más a mí. Delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua, a lo que ella gimió abriendo la boca y yo aproveché e introduje mi lengua. Al momento en el que nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto las dos gemimos. Ella se pegó lo más que pudo a mí. Ella se separó, para buscar aire y no pude evitar decepcionarme, yo quería llegar más allá con ella, pero tenía que esperar, no podía apresurar las cosas.

-Jamás- dije ante su petición.

Ella se acomodo entre mi cuello y mi hombro y se quedó dormida. Cuando dormía era preciosa, se relajaba, parecía más inocente y más tierna, más desprotegida y eso hacía que mi deseo de protegerla y de estar con ella creciera. Aunque sabía que de la única persona que la debía defender era de mí, no me iba a alejar de ella si no me lo pedía.

-Ali-dijo Bella y me sorprendí, no me di cuenta que estaba despierta- Ali no me dejes por favor-pidió pegándose más a mí y me sorprendí, ella hablaba en sueños.

-Jamás te dejare mi princesa-le susurre, pegándola más a mí acariciándole la espalda.

-Gracias por amarme Ali, gracias, gracias-yo solo pude sonreír y darle un pequeño beso en la cabeza

Antes de lo que hubiera querido, amaneció y pasó el tiempo demasiado rápido. Como a las 10 la sentí removerse entre mis brazos.

-¿Alice?-dijo con voz adormilada.

-¿Si preciosa?-le dije sonriendo

-Te quedaste-me dijo feliz abrazándome

-Te lo prometí

-¿Qué hora es?-me preguntó levantándose y sentándose en la cama

-Son las 10-

-Oh, bueno será que me empiece a alistar para tu llegada-me dijo sonriendo

-Sí, eso creo-le dije feliz

Entonces Bella se empezó a levantar la blusa y antes de que pudiera quitársela le detuve la mano.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte estupefacta

-Cambiándome-me contestó como si fuera lo más natural-¿Qué acaso te incomoda?

-No…digo si…-le dije nerviosa

-Oh ¿enserio?-me pregunte sonriendo pícaramente, entonces retiró mi mano, realmente no estaba poniendo fuerza, y se levantó la blusa dejándome ver su abdomen liso y sus pechos redondos, no muy grandes pero no tan pequeños.

-Be…Be…Bella…ponte tu…blusa-le dije nerviosa.

-¿Y si no quiero?-me dijo acercándose a mí

-Se nos ha…ra… tarde…-le dije

-Si eso piensas-dijo y se acercó a mí y me dio un beso apasionado pero se retiró enseguida-ahora vuelvo-entonces cogió su blusa se la colocó y se dirigió al baño

No podía ser, realmente le puse de excusa, "se nos hará tarde", pfff, no puedo creerlo.

-Ya esta dijo y salió, con una blusa y unos pantalones entubados.

-¿Sabes que iremos de compras y renovaras tu guardarropa cierto?-le pregunté, realmente necesitaba un cambio

-Sí-dijo en un gruñido y yo solo me reí

-Bien-le dije feliz, me levanté y le di un beso rápido-me voy a cambiar y alistar y vengó por ti, para que vayamos a comer, hoy no iremos de compras no te preocupes. Y por cierto Charlie y Renee no están, cuando regresemos ellos estarán aquí.

-Ok-me dijo y asintió

-Te quiero-le dije dándole un beso

-Yo también

Entonces salí de su casa y me dirigí a la mía, cuando llegue nadie estaba así que supuse que habían salido. Me cambié de ropa, me puse un pantalón entubado y una blusa con tirantes, color roja.

Espere a que den las 12, estuve pensando, viendo unos conjuntos de ropa, y practicando un poco tocar el violín.

A las 12 subí a mi carro y me dirigí a casa de Bella. Me estacione en su puerta, me baje y toque el timbre. Al instante ella salió sonriéndome.

-Te extrañe-me dijo haciendo un puchero

-Yo igual-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿A dónde vamos?-me preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos al carro

-A comer-le dije sonriendo mientras entrabamos

-¿A dónde?-

-A un lugar cercano, de donde fuimos la primera vez

-De acuerdo-me dijo contenta

Encendí el coche y aceleré, me fui por la carretera y estuvimos todo el camino en un silencio cómodo hasta llegar al restaurant.

Nos bajamos y ella pidió de comer y yo obviamente solo la observaba comer. Estuvimos platicando de todo y nada.

-Señorita me trae la cuenta-le pedí a la que nos atendía

-Claro un momento-me respondió

-Yo lo pagaré Alice-me dijo mirándome seriamente

-No Bella, yo te invité

-Sí pero yo comí no tu

-Déjame pagarlo por favor Bella-le supliqué

-No Alice-decidí usar mi último recurso

-De acuerdo, pero yo elegiré tu ropa y la pagaré-su cara era digna de una foto

-De acuerdo, paga-me dijo molesta

-No te enojes mi amor-le dije sonriendo y acariciándole la mano

-Aquí tiene-nos interrumpió la señorita

-Gracias-le dije tomando la cuenta y pagando lo que había que pagar. Nos levantamos de la mesa y Bella salió rápidamente

Corrí hasta abrazarla por detrás y ella brincó

-Mi amor no te enojes-le susurré al oído-fue nuestra primera salida quería pagar

-No me enoje Ali-me contestó mientras se volvía para mirarme a los ojos. Me iba a besar pero yo me alejé-¿Qué?

-¿Estás segura? Aquí hay gente que nos conoce y no quiero que si tú no estás segura que nos vean me beses, yo solo quiero que tu…

-Cállate Alice- y me besó.

-Perdón solo quiero lo mejor para ti-le dije separándome de ella

-Lo sé-me respondió

-Voy por el coche-le dije y fui por el coche.

Cuando me fui deje a Bella ahí. Fui hasta donde deje el coche, lo deje un poco cerca, me baje y me acerque a ella para asustarla, había notado miradas incrédulas, pero si a ella no le importaba a mi menos. Me estaba acercando a ella, cuando una voz me interrumpió llamando a **MI** Bella

-Bells-gritó la voz de un hombre, me voltee y vi a un muchacho un poco más joven que nosotras, alto fuerte y bastante apuesto rápidamente su olor me llegó, olía a perro y me di cuenta de lo que era

-Jake-dijo ella con voz incrédula y eso me molesto mucho se veía demasiado feliz con _ese_ a su alrededor.

El corrió a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó revolviéndole el pelo.

-Este…yo vine con Alice Cullen a comer-dijo Bella nerviosa, verla así me encendió demasiado y no sé que me pasó que me acerqué a ella-ella es mi…

-Hola-dije alcanzándolos-¿tú eres?-le pregunté fingiendo interés

-Soy Jacob Black-me respondió poniendo cara de asco, apuesto que él me olía-antiguo amor de Bella-sentí a Bella tensarse a mi lado-y supongo que quisiera recuperar lo que tuvimos, si nos disculpas-dijo acercándola a ella, llevándosela. Aunque antes yo la jalé lo más suave que pude

-Pues no te disculpo, Bella está conmigo-me contuve de decirle perro. Bella me acarició el brazo tratando de calmarme

-Sí bueno creo que ella prefiere estar conmigo a que con su amiga.-dijo y tuve que abstenerme de lanzarme a él. La jaló una vez más y ya no pude más.

-Suelta a _mí _novia _perro-_le dije apretando los dientes

-¿Tu novia? Venga ya, vete-dijo el burlonamente

-Jacob, vete enserio-le dijo Bella

-¿No me digas que ella es tu novia Bella? _Ella_-dijo Jacob- es una _mujer _

-Pues aunque no lo creas _perro_-le contesté

-Alice-me reprendió Bella

-Si _mi amor_-recalqué el mi amor, para ver su cara contraerse

-Vámonos, se nos hace tarde-dijo Bella un poco incomoda- y si Jacob es mi novia, compermiso

-Adiós Jake-dije riendo

El solo gruño y se fue corriendo. Me volteé hacia Bella que me veía interrogante mente y no me pude resistir, la besé con urgencia y necesidad, ¿Qué importaba si nos veían? ¿Qué importaba si nos juzgaban? Lo único que me importaba era tenerla para mí, ella me amaba y yo a ella no iba a dejar que ningún _perro_ como Jacob Black me la quitara.

Nos separamos y ella se me quedo viendo esperando una explicación, yo solo la agarre de la mano y la dirigí al carro. Le debía una explicación. Lo sabía.

Upss, hay que ver lo que hacen los celos…

**Ok ¿Qué les pareció? Esta Alice y sus celos.**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero mi mejor amigo se fue del país ayer, y mis mejores amigos se cambian de escuela así que estuvimos toda la semana juntos, aprovechando el tiempo. Y pues las veces que no salí estuve muy triste y simplemente no surgía la inspiración.**

**Sin embargo hay una buena noticia…chan chan chan…ESTOY DE VACACIONES. Eso significa que al menos escribiré más seguido y actualizaré más seguido.**

**Gracias a Vanessa121010 (de nuevo Jajaja) por preocuparse por mi salud y a Ross Cullen igual, enserio gracias, les agradezco que les guste la historia.**

**Bueno sin más opiniones, criticas, todo es aceptable. **

**Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.**


	7. Presentaciones oficiales

**Solo Nosotras Y Nuestro Amor**

**Chapter 6. Presentaciones oficiales.**

**POV. Alice**

Ups, le debía una explicación…lo que hacen los celos.

-¿Vamos?-le pregunte, señalando al carro, ella solo asintió y nos dirigimos en silencio al carro, al entrar, encendí el coche y lo puse en marcha hasta que ya no pude más y lo detuve necesitaba hablar con ella… ¿y si estaba molesta?, ella no pregunto porque me detuve así que decidí hablarle para empezar a disculparme-¿Bella?

-Sí-pregunto viéndome

-Eh…yo…-realmente no sabía que decir-lo siento…no debí comportarme así-dije bajando la cabeza.

-No no debiste-dijo con voz burlona lo que hizo que yo levante la cabeza-¿Por qué te pusiste celosa?

-No me puse celosa-dije a la defensiva, volteando mi cara bruscamente hacia otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos

-¿Segura?-pregunto acercándose a mí.

-Eh…no es que yo…-realmente no fueron celos, fue saber que es…_**él**_**.** _"ni yo me creía eso" _¿a quién creía que engañaba? por supuesto que sí me puse celosa aunque me pese, pero es que ese…_perro_, la forma en que le hablo hizo que sintiera algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho que no había sentido nunca, y no pude contenerme, y luego parecía que Bella estaba a punto de reventar de alegría de verlo que no me contuve…

-Alice no te di ningún motivo, para que actuaras así, solo lo salude y ya-me dijo viéndome tiernamente pero con voz un poco molesta.

-Lo siento…pero es que te veías tan feliz con él, y además, la forma en que te abrazó y luego pensé que tu no ibas a…-me detuve cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, y su mano acariciando mi mejilla tiernamente-lo lamento-dije cuando se separo

-Ali, escúchame-me pidió-te quiero, eres la única para mí, me veía feliz con él porque es un amigo que no veía desde hace años, sino te diste él corrió a abrazarme a mí no yo a él, por último iba a decirle quien eras cuando nos interrumpiste-si pudiera sonrojarme, de seguro estaría más roja que un tomate-Ali, te quiero, no desconfíes de mí por favor, no me gusta…confía en mí, te quiero y eres la única persona que tiene mi corazón.

-Ya se…pero es que la forma en la que reaccionaste cuando lo viste, no lo sé…me hizo sentir algo _raro, _yo igual te quiero, te prometo que no volveré a desconfiar así de ti…-dije bajando la cabeza, hasta que algo me hizo alzarla bruscamente-espera… ¿antiguo amor?

-Eh…yo-dijo sonrojada-no es cierto eso es mentira

-Bella…-dije amenazadoramente

-Bueno ok es cierto, pero ¿recuperar lo que teníamos?, por favor-dijo sonriendo.

-Creí que yo había sido tu primer beso-dije fingiendo dolor

-Oh, créeme que lo fuiste Ali-contesto riendo

-Pero… ¿si él fue tu antiguo amor como es que nunca…se besaron?-dije confundida

-Ali, te confesare algo-dijo fingiendo seriedad-cuando eso paso yo…yo tenía…

-¿Qué paso Bella?-dije preocupada- ¿Qué tenías?, ¿paso algo? ¿Te lastimo? ¿No lo has olvidado? ¿Quieres algo aún con él? Yo lo entendería si tú…-y de nuevo sus labios me interrumpieron.

-Ali, cállate y déjame terminar ¿sí?-yo asentí -Yo tenía…-dijo bajando la cabeza-7 años…-dijo rompiendo a reír.

-Oh claro señorita graciosa-dije riendo con ella-hubieras empezado por ahí ¿no crees?

-No hubiera sido divertido-dijo restándole importancia-hubieras visto tu cara, parecía que te iba a dar un ataque-dijo riendo

-Oh, esta la pagara señorita Swan-dije acercándome a ella, y la aprisione contra la puerta del coche, y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

-Alice…Ali…ya…ya por favor-dijo gritando entre risas y gritos

-No-dije cantarinamente-me las vas a pagar

-Ali…ya…ya-dijo intentando respirar, se veía tan tierna, sonrojada, agitada y despeinada, que enseguida pare y la bese con todo el amor que sentía por ella, ella correspondió al beso agarrando mis caderas y pegándome más a ella. El beso se fue volviendo más apasionado, de pronto nos estábamos besando con urgencia, estaba punto de perder el control cuando Bella se fue de espaldas y casi se cae a la carretera de no ser porque la sostuve

-¿Qué rayos…?-dije cuando una voz MUY conocida me interrumpió

-Veo que se divierten-dijo Edward riéndose, con Jasper a punto de tirarse al piso a reír.

-Sabes hermanita están en una posición muy comprometedora-dijo Jasper, señalándonos y yo baje la vista y me di cuenta que Bella aún seguía aferrada a mí, con su cabeza hacia atrás aunque ella me estaba vendo fijamente más que sonrojada.

-Eh…yo lo siento, ben Bella-le dije colocándome otra vez en mi asiento y extendiéndole una mano para que se siente de nuevo

-Así que… ¿te divertías Bella?-pregunto Edward riendo, a lo que Bella bajo la cara sonrojada y yo le gruñí, haciendo que Edward riera más fuerte

-¿Qué hacen aquí Edward?-pregunté bajándome del carro.

-Pues estábamos paseando Jazz y yo, cuando escuche los pensamientos de una adorable vampiresa y créeme que no eran pensamientos nada correctos-dijo alzando una ceja

-Y mejor no hablamos de los sentimientos de dicha vampiresa y dicha humana porque Ufff-dijo Jasper sonriendo pícaramente

-Cállense…Bella ben-les gruñí mientras le tendía mi mano para que se baje del auto, ella la tomó y salió con la cabeza gacha-hey, cariño alza la cara, no le hagas caso a estos vampiros estúpidos-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Oh vamos Bella, no te apenes, fue divertido-dijo Edward-creo que la última vez que nos presentamos no lo hice correctamente

-No importa…-dijo Bella en voz baja

-Si importa así que…-dijo tendiéndole una mano-soy Edward Cullen, el vampiro más sexy, hermano de esta duende que llamas novia y…tu cuñado-dijo Edward sonriendo

-Mucho gusto cuñado Edward-dijo Bella riendo-y en cuanto al vampiro más sexy…no lo creo porque la tengo a mi lado.

-Es raro le dije que soy un VAMPIRO sexy, y lo que más le preocupo fue que dije que soy sexy…-dijo Edward sonriendo a lo que yo reí, no sé que le había dado a mi hermano, se comporta más como Emmett que como él mismo, supongo que Bella le agrado.

-Bueno Eddie…se estaba enredando con una vampira ¿esperas que nos tenga miedo?-dijo Jasper sonriendo, sabía que se estaba controlando mucho debido a Bella, que por cierto se sonrojo furiosamente con ese comentario-soy Jasper Cullen, tu cuñado-dijo Jazz dándole la mano.

-Sí bueno ya habrá otro momento, para presentaciones, tenemos cosas que hacer-dije, esperando que la dejen de incomodar´

-Claro, cosas que hacer…así se dice aurita-dijo Edward sonriendo-Bella…compermiso y no te preocupes las cosas con tus papás van a salir bien, leí el pensamiento de Alice y te lo aseguro tu tranquila-dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo

-Gracias Edward-dijo Bella sonriendo

-Hasta luego Bella-dijo Jazz

-Hasta luego-respondió Bella sonrojada, mientras ellos se daban la vuelta y desaparecían rápidamente.

-Lo lamento…creo que ya conociste a mis hermanos-le dije después de que nos subimos al auto y lo pusiera en marcha de nuevo.

-No…está bien-dijo Bella-creí que Edward era más serio-comentó

-Oh créeme que lo es, pero esta de ese humor cuando esta con Jazz, no quiero ni imaginar que hacían para que esté así-dije fingiendo un escalofrío

-Yo tampoco-contestó Bella riendo

-Lamento que nos hallaran en esa situación-dije apenada

-No no importa, por suerte fueron ellos-comentó distraída-¿pero qué cosas indebidas pensabas?-me preguntó enarcando una ceja

-Cosas que no le incumben señorita-dije entre nerviosa y divertida

-Me lo dirás-dijo segura

-No estés tan segura

-Como que me llamó Isabella Swan, que me lo dirás-dijo aún más segura

-Bueno Bella no hay que apostar contra mí, creí que ya lo tenías en claro-dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Oh, le quitas lo divertido a la situación-se quejó

-Bueno, entonces creo que ya tienes claro que jamás se apuesta contra mí-le dije sonriendo

-Si si, lo tengo claro, al menos espero que esos pensamientos tengan que ver conmigo-dijo en voz baja

-O créeme que si-dijo en un susurro que por suerte ella no escucho

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?-pregunto nerviosa

-Am…si ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?, digo no tienes que presentarme aurita tenemos dos días y además…

-No, no, quiero hacerlo-dijo segura

-De acuerdo, ahí vamos-dije mientras paraba el coche-todo saldrá bien lo se

-Se que lo sabes-dijo jugándose las manos

-Exacto-dije empezándome a poner nerviosa. Era el colmo estaba 100% segura de que todo saldría bien, su mamá solo necesitaba tiempo, pero no le iba a gritar, a nadie de hecho nos iba a apoyar y le iba a pedir una disculpa a Bella, ¿entonces por qué me sentía así?

-Muy bien ahí vamos-dijo mientras abría la puerta, yo me bajé y me coloqué atrás de ella.-Ali dame la mano, por favor

-Pero Bella yo creo que será mejor que…-¿Por qué me negaba?, estaba actuando más como una adolescente enamorada, que como vampiresa que ha vívido años y que sabe como saldrán las cosas.

-Te necesito-dijo en voz baja, entonces le tome la mano y me acerqué para susurrarle

-Todo saldrá bien mi amor

-Eso espero.-dijo y le apreté la mano. Enseguida Bella tocó la puerta y en menos de 6 segundos ahí estaba el oficial Charlie.

-Bella ¿no tenías tus llaves?-preguntó Charlie

-Eh, no las deje aquí en la casa-dijo nerviosa

-Pero ¿Cómo sabías que tu mamá y yo…?-dejo la pregunta inconclusa y se fijo en nuestras manos unidas para luego verme fijamente-Oh señorita Cullen, hola, pasen…

-Gracias señor Swan-dije nerviosa

-No me digas señor hija, dime Charlie-dijo sonriendo tranquilo, lo cual me tranquilizó un poco.

-Eh claro, pero us…digo tú dime Alice-dije sonriendo

-Por supuesto Alice, pasen a la sala, ahí está tú mamá Bella-dijo Charlie nervioso

-Ok, vamos Alice-dijo Bella jalándome a la sala, y ahí estaba Renee Swan, con expresión triste pero igual apenada, en cuanto vio a Bella sus ojos se iluminaron

-Bella…-dijo Renee con voz estrangulada

-¿Si mamá?-dijo con voz nerviosa

-Lugo, luego-dijo y se fijo en mi, primero vio nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego llego a mis ojos-¿Alice…verdad? ¿Alice Cullen?

-S…si señora-dije incomoda

-Hola Alice-dijo acercándose para darme un abrazo algo tenso-y no me digas señora dime Renee

-Cla…claro-¿por qué estaba tartamudeando? ¡Agh!

-¿Deseas algo de beber?-ofreció Renee

-Eh, no gracias…Renee

-Bueno mamá, papá Alice y yo les tenemos que decir algo, siéntense por favor-dijo nerviosa y yo le apreté la mano en señal de apoyo. Los dos se sentaron y se les veía ¿tenso?, Charlie estaba examinándome, algo supongo normal, y Renee estaba viendo a Bella con pena.

-Eh, bueno supongo que Bella…ella les dijo que ella y yo, estamos teniendo una relación-dije comenzando a hablar quería ser yo la que hablé-eh…se que piensan que es extraño, o algo así, y tal vez piensen que estemos confundidas, pero yo les aseguro que quiero a Bella, yo…no planeaba esto, jamás imagine tener una relación con una bueno…mujer. Pero créanme cuando les digo que quiero a Bella y que la voy a cuidar, y que no estoy con ella por el hecho de que sea mujer…sino porque es Bella…

-Sí, mamá, papá me gustaría contar con su apoyo, ustedes saben que no va a ser una situación…fácil, pero a mí solo me importa contar con su apoyo.-Charlie y Renee se quedaron en silencio y el primero en hablar fue Charlie

-Bueno Alice…no te voy a negar que esto es extraño, pero si tú eres la felicidad de Bella…bienvenida a la familia-dijo levantándose y abriéndole los brazos en un gesto torpe para luego abrazarla torpemente-y bueno el hecho de que seas mujer aligera las cosas, pero eso no quita que me enojare mucho si le haces daño a Bella

-Bueno, Charlie, yo jamás le haría daño a Bella no se preocupe por eso-dije aliviada

-¿Mamá?-dijo Bella insegura

-Yo…necesito tiempo chicas-dijo Renee algo shokeada-tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto, pero igual a lo que dijo Charlie, si tú haces feliz a Bella las apoyo…y…Bella, lamento la reacción que tuve ayer, por supuesto que me importas, y me importa tú felicidad, pero igual entiende que no es una situación muy fácil

-Oh mamá-dijo Bella para abrazar a su mamá

-Te quiero mi niña y te apoyare en cualquier decisión que tomes

-Yo igual te quiero mamá.

-Bueno Alice…ven aquí-dijo Renee abriendo los brazos y yo me acerqué y la abracé-bienvenida a la familia

-Gracias Renee-dije conmovida

-Como les dije, solo necesito tiempo…para acostumbrarme a esto, pero no hare nada para impedir que estén juntas-dijo después de terminar el abrazo

-Gracias-dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo-para después sonreírnos. Le agarré la mano y se la apreté

-Y… ¿lo saben tus papás Alice?-pregunto Renee después de un rato de estar platicando

-Si-dije simplemente

-¿Cómo se lo tomaron?

-Bueno, después de lo de Edward y Jasper, no pusieron objeción alguna, sin embargo me advirtieron acerca de lo que hago, y me dijeron que lo pensara bien, que cualquier decisión me iban a apoyar y pues…Esme se sintió am extraña pero después me dio su consejo de madre, y ya sabe…

-Esme si, la conocí, hace unos días, es una gran persona

-Si…y pues Edward y Jasper también me aconsejaron como llevar las cosas como actuar con la gente y todo eso…

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Bella

-Sí, te lo iba a decir, cuando nos interrumpieron hace rato

-¿Interrumpir?-pregunto Charlie viéndonos fijamente-¿Quiénes?

-Eh…nos encontramos a Jake en el restaurant al que me llevo Alice-dijo Bella sonrojada-y luego nos encontramos con Edward y Jasper

-¿Jake?, hace tiempo que no se de él-dijo Charlie pensativo

-Sí ya está muy grande-comento Bella

-¿Enserio? ¿De qué hablaron?-preguntó Charlie con curiosidad,

-Eh…casi de nada, porque cuando empezábamos a hablar llego…A…-comentó y no estaba dispuesta a contarles a mi suegros mi escenita

-Llego Edward…y Jake se fue sin que nos diéramos cuenta-interrumpí antes de que termine

-Oh, ¿tengo entendido que Jasper y Edward son pareja no es así?-pregunto Renee y yo me alegre de que cambiáramos de tema

-Eh…sí si lo son-le contesté

-Pero ¿no son hermanos?-pregunto Renee

-¡Mamá!-dijo Bella, antes de que contestara

-No Bella está bien no importa-dije- no en realidad Jasper y Rosalie son gemelos y eran sobrinos de Carlisle y Esme, pero sus padre murieron y le cedieron la custodia a ambos, y en cuanto a Edward, Emmett y yo, nos adoptaron uno por uno, el primero fue Edward, luego llegaron Rosalie y Jasper, luego me adoptaron a mí y luego a Emmett

-Entonces… ¿ninguno son familiares sanguíneos?-comentó Renee

-No debido a que Esme no puede tener hijos, nos adopto, pero éramos unos niños cuando nos adoptaron y realmente nos comportamos como si fuéramos familia sanguínea, claro a excepción de Emmett con Rosalie y Edward con Jasper-comenté riendo

-Por supuesto-dijo Renee feliz

Así nos la pasamos una hora y me di cuenta de lo mucho que Renee y Charlie se querían, y cuanto querían a Bella, estaba feliz de que me hayan aceptado a pesar de que ya sabía que lo harían no pude evitar ponerme feliz, al saber que era parte de la familia Swan, y que me aceptaban como la novia de su hija…

**Hey, ¿Qué les pareció? Jasper y Edward son muy inoportunos la verdad**

**Bueno Bella no se molesto con la reacción de Alice, pero después le tocara a ella se los aseguro…muajaja**

**Renee aceptó a Alice, aunque todavía se siente un poco incomoda, con la relación aceptara a Alice.**

**Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia que se llama Running Away es un Edward-Bella, pasen y léanlo si gustan.**

**Por cierto, no importa el anuncio, no es necesario que quiten la historia de esa página **

**Comenten, opinen por favor dejen un Review, nos estamos leyendo**

**Los quiero.**


	8. Los Cullen

**Solo Nosotras Y Nuestro Amor**

**Chapter 7. Los Cullen**

**POV. Bella**

No lo podía creer mis papas habían aceptado a Alice, incluso mi mamá se disculpo conmigo por lo que ocurrió ayer. Me sentía tan feliz, mis papas platicaron con Alice y la aceptaron como mi pareja. Nos dijeron que nos iban a apoyar en todo y que contábamos con ellos para cualquier cosa. Alice ya se había ido a su casa, no sin antes prometerle que mañana íbamos a ir a su casa, para que me presente a sus padres. Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, ¿Qué tal si no me aceptaban? ¿Y si no les parecía lo suficientemente buena para Alice?

El día no había estado mal, de hecho podría decir que fue uno de los mejores que he pasado. A excepción del pequeño percance con los hermanos de Alice, no puedo creer que nos hayan encontrado en su auto así como estábamos y para colmo que bromearan a costa de eso. Alice intentó quitarle importancia al asunto pero estaba segura que mañana que entrara a la casa de los Cullen no podría ver a la cara a Jasper y a Edward.

Y por otro lado estaban los celos de Alice…aún recuerdo su expresión al mirarme cuando se acercó a mí y a Jake. No tenía porque ponerse celosa, el simplemente me abrazó y me saludo. Aunque realmente no me gusto el tono con el que le habló a Alice. No lo iba a negar si me enoje un poco, pero después de subir al carro y verla así de nerviosa por pensar que me enoje fue algo realmente tierno y ¿por qué no? También me gusto un poco su forma de ponerse celosa y enfrentar a Jacob.

Decidí hacer mi tarea, pero realmente no estaba muy concentrada que digamos así que baje con mis papás, ya era de noche, creo que eran cerca de las 9. Decidí cenar con ellos. No habíamos platicado bien desde que Alice se fue ya que realmente seguía muy nerviosa.

Al llegar a la cocina vi a mis papas hablando sentados en la mesa no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, así que tosí levemente y enseguida voltearon su cara hacia mí

-Hija, ven siéntate-dijo mi mamá señalando la silla que estaba enfrente de mi papá-¿quieres comer algo?

-Sí por favor-mi mamá me sirvió un poco de pasta que comí con prisa realmente tenía mucha hambre y no me había dado cuenta hasta que el olor llegó hasta mi nariz. Al terminar iba a levantarme pero mi madre me detuvo haciendo un ademan de que vulva a sentarme y así lo hice-¿Qué pasa?

-Eh…bueno verás Bella, lamento lo que te dije ayer. Sabes que te quiero y solo quiero lo mejor para ti-iba a hablar pero ella negó-déjame terminar. No quería que pensaras que mi importa más lo que piense la gente que tu felicidad hija. Para mí siempre estará primero tu felicidad y por eso reaccioné de esa forma. Quería que te dieras cuenta de que esto iba a ser muy difícil soportar a la gente. Soportar todo eso y además…

-Mamá a mí eso no me importa mientras yo esté…-dije pero no me dejo terminar

-Lo sé y hasta ayer no me había dado cuenta de eso, pero hoy que te vi con ella, me di cuenta que esto no es solo un capricho o una ilusión. Y además la forma en que ella te mira como si fueras algo sumamente delicado y que solo con verte se puede romper, la forma en que te habla, la forma en que cambia su mirada cuando escucha tu voz es realmente intenso. Y tú no te quedas atrás Bella-dijo sonriendo y realmente me emocione

-Además, se nota que esto va enserio y que van a pelear por lo que sienten, y se nota que es una gran persona-añadió Charlie

-Gracias mamá, gracias papá no saben lo que esto significa para mí, que ustedes acepen esto me quita un peso de encima y me da fuerzas para seguir con todo-dije realmente conmovida

-Hija…siempre te vamos a apoyar-dijo mi mamá-pero mejor cuéntanos ¿Cómo surgieron las cosas?-preguntó mi mamá levantando las cejas

-Eh, yo me voy…no quiero incomodar-dijo Charlie con movimientos torpes

-Eh…pues-dije sonrojada no sabía que decirle a mi mamá.

-Oh vamos hija, no me vas a decir que te da pena decirme-dijo burlándose

-Eh…no por supuesto que no-dije esquivando su mirada-es que no sé por dónde empezar realmente

-Bueno ¿Dónde se conocieron?

-En la escuela chocamos sin querer, ella me ayudo a levantarme y me acompaño a mi clase que era la misma que la mía, nos sentamos juntas y ella no dejaba de mirarme-dije sonriendo-después antes de que se vaya como pude le dije mi nombre y ella me dijo "ya lo sé" y se acercó a mí y me dio n abrazo y un beso.

-Hay y de seguro tú no le correspondiste porque te quedaste paralizada-dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Mamá!-dije sonrojada

-Continua-me dijo dando brinquitos

-Bueno al siguiente día me presentó a sus hermanos…-dije dudando en contarle lo que paso después.

-Y…-dijo mirándome fijamente a lo que yo bajé la mirada-¿Qué paso Bella?

-Bueno su hermano Emmett me dio un abrazo un poco asfixiante, Edward me miraba fijamente, Jasper solo me hizo un gesto con la cabeza…-dije no queriendo decirle de Rosalie

-Y… ¿la otra?-pregunto mirándome fijamente

-Simplemente me ignoro-dije sonrojada-el caso es que me fui apenada y antes de entrar al salón Alice me detuvo…y se disculpó por lo de Rosalie y no entré a clase-dije en un susurro esperando una llamada de atención que nunca llegó

-Aja…-me dijo y yo la vi con los ojos muy abiertos-oh vamos Bella, yo también fui joven y me salté algunas clases

-Bueno fuimos a comer y en el restaurante me agarró la mano y le hice una pregunta e intento soltarse y no se lo permití y me contestó de mala forma, me enojé y apenas ella pagó, me fui sin decir nada. Cuando nos subimos al carro llegamos a la casa en silencio porque yo le pedí que paré aquí y me bajé para ir por mi coche entonces me detuvo me pidió perdón y me abrazó y ya-decidí omitir el detalle del pequeño beso en el cuello-la invité a la casa ayer y decidió venir.

-¿Y qué paso ayer?

-Llegó y decidimos ver una película y estábamos abrazadas viéndola hasta que empezó a hablarme y nos besamos-dije sonrojada recordando el beso-y ya…

-Woow Bella se nota que te gusta mucho esa chica ¿cierto?-y yo asentí-bien señorita, cuentas con mi apoyo y mañana que no se te olvide que conocerás a la familia Cullen-dijo guiñándome un ojo

-No mamá no se me olvida-dije nerviosa

-¿A qué hora pasara por ti?

-A las 3

-De acuerdo, en ese caso voy con tu padre-dijo contenta

-Pórtense bien- dije riendo

-Siempre

-Sí claro-dije riendo

Después de recoger la mesa y lavar lo que me había servido decidí subir a mi cuarto a escuchar música un rato o tal vez leer. Eran un poco más de las 10. Me cambié y me puse unos shorts cortitos y una blusa de tirantes. Me metí en la cama y me dispuse a descansar un poco no tenía ganas de escuchar música la verdad, estaba muy nerviosa por mañana.

-Hola mi amor-dijo mi voz favorita, me levanté rápidamente y fui a abrazarla, era como abrazar a una piedra, pero que me hacía sentir cálido, querida y protegida

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije separándome de su abrazo

-Bueno pues vine a ver a mi dulce novia-dijo y me sentí emocionada, se sentía bien que me diga así

-Pues aquí la tienes enfrente-dije dándole un beso

-Ven vamos a la cama-dijo jalándome delicadamente. Nos acostamos juntas y abrazadas por supuesto.- ¿hablaste con Renee verdad?

-Sip, hace unos minutos que terminamos-dije pegándome más a ella, era tan bien sentir su cuerpo frío y duro contra mí

-Te dije que se lo tomarían bien-dijo mientras yo me acercaba y le besaba el cuello lentamente-Bella…

-mmm-dije contra su piel

-Nada-dijo mientras movía el cuello para que tenga mejor acceso-mañana vendré por ti a las 3

-Ya se-dije separándome de ella para verla a los ojos

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-preguntó viéndome fijamente

-¿Qué pasa si no le caigo bien a tu familia? ¿Y si no me aceptan?-dije preocupada y ella se empezó a reír lo que me molestó un poco-¿de qué te ríes?

-De que eres totalmente adorable-dijo haciendo que me sonrojara-estas yendo a una casa llena de vampiros y tu mayor preocupación es si les vas a agradar, y también me río porque es imposible que no le agrades a alguien

-¿A qué te refieres?-dije nerviosa mientras ella se acercaba a mi cuello haciendo que me ponga nerviosa

-Que eres totalmente tierna-dijo dándome un beso en el cuello haciéndome temblar-adorable-otro-hermosa-otro más-simpática-otro.

-Según tú-dije algo nerviosa por la sensación de sus besos

-No ya te darás cuenta de que tengo razón-dijo besándome en la boca-te lo aseguró todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero-dije bajando la cabeza

-Te lo prometo Bella, además yo voy a estar contigo sin importar lo que mi familia diga-me dijo viéndome intensamente

-Te quiero Alice

-Y yo a ti pequeña y yo a ti-dijo acercándose a mis labios para besarlos tiernamente. Me sujeto por la cintura y yo me aferré a su cuello. Sus besos eran adictivos. Toda ella era adictiva. No sé qué haría sin ella. A pesar de llevar menos de una semana de conocernos sentía que la conocía de siempre, que ella era mi futuro y que sin ella ya no podría seguir.

-No me dejes nunca-dije en un jadeo contra sus labios

-Nunca Bella-dijo separándose de mí con nuestras frentes unidas.

Seguimos platicando y besándonos durante un rato, hasta que me quedé dormida, con Alice a mi lado. Esa noche no tuve pesadillas, no soñé solamente era consciente que junto a mí había un ángel que me amaba.

Cuando desperté lo primero que noté es que Alice no estaba a mí lado y que no había rastro de ella en toda la habitación. Me levanté y me di cuenta que había una nota en el cajón que estaba al lado de mi cama

_Bella:_

_Lamento haberme ido antes de que despertaras pero tenía que ir a mi casa y no quería levantarte, además tenía que preparar todo para tu visita de hoy._

_Nos vemos en la tarde, paso por ti a las tres y no estés nerviosa mi a mor todo saldrá bien te lo prometo. Nos vemos al rato. Besos_

_No olvides que te quiero_

_Alice._

Sonreí como una tonta para alistarme y bajar a la cocina. Vaya que había dormido eran las 11. Fui a la cocina y ahí estaban mis padres desayunando.

-Buenos días Bella-saludó mi mamá

-Hija, buenos días-dijo mi papá

-Buenos días

Desayunamos en silencio, en unas horas conocería a Esme y Carlisle Cullen. Contrabajo y comí, realmente no podía tragar mi estomago estaba revuelto. A pesar de que Alice me dijo que todo estaba bien no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa.

-Hija, tranquilízate, yo conocí a Esme Cullen y es la persona más adorable, es comprensiva y cariñosa-me dijo mi mamá notando mi nerviosismo-todo estará bien, no creo que ella tenga alguna objeción ya ves lo de Edward y Jasper

-Pero y Carlisle ¿Qué tal si él…?

-He escuchado cosas acerca de Carlisle Cullen y créeme que todos dicen que es una gran persona-dijo Charlie-no creo que haya problema

-Ojala-dije suspirando

Seguimos comiendo y subí a arreglar un poco mi cuarto. Intente distraerme un poco. El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido y ya eran las 2:30 de la tarde. Estaba en la sala. Ya estaba arreglada. Tenía unos zapatos cerrados unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de color azul de manga larga. Apenas y me puse un poco de maquillaje.

De repente sonó el timbre y me levanté algo extrañada ya que Alice dijo a las 3 eran las 2:30 apenas. Abrí la puerta y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Jacob delante de mí.

-¿Jacob?-dije sorprendida, "que pregunta más estúpida, obvio que es él.

-Bueno, creo que es obvio-dijo sonriendo de lado-¿no me invitas a pasar?

-Eh, claro pasa-dije titubeante y me hice a un lado-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Estás bien? Te ves nerviosa-me pregunto, ¿Por qué ahora tenía que venir?, no podía ser

-Eh, si estoy bien-le dije dudando

-Jake, muchacho-dijo Charlie que acababa de aparecer-¿Cómo estás?

-Perfectamente Charlie, gracias-contesto él

-¿Pero qué haces aquí muchacho?-preguntó viéndome extrañado

-Vine a ver a Bella-contestó viéndome

-Hola-dijo la voz de mi madre a mis espaldas

-Hola, señora Swan-dijo Jacob

-¿Jacob verdad?-y él asintió

-Muy bien compermiso, un gusto volver a verte Jacob-dijo mi mamá con una mirada extraña

-Igualmente-dijo él y tanto como mi padre y mi madre se retiraron-Te ves muy nerviosa Bella ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada-dije distraída viendo el reloj ya eran las 2:40, ¡rayos!

-Bueno yo vine a verte y a que me expliques que fue eso de ayer-dijo seriamente y por primera vez le preste atención

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté haciéndome a la confundida

-Sabes de lo que hablo ¿Cómo es que _ella _es tu novia? Y más aún ¿Por qué _ella_?

-Bueno Jacob lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, y tiene nombre se llama Alice-dije viéndolo fijamente, no me gusto como dijo la palabra _ella_

-Sí sé quién es, es una Cullen-dijo el apellido entre dientes

-Sí una Cullen-dije retándolo con la mirada

-Bella no sabes en lo que te metes, ellos no son lo que parecen ellos no son buenos Bella-dijo y por un momento me pareció como si él supiera acerca de los Cullen

-¿Por qué dices eso sin conocerlos Jacob?-dije poniéndome nerviosa de nuevo

-Bella por favor hazme caso aléjate de ellos-me pidió desesperadamente

-No Jacob, soy la pareja de Alice y no me importa lo que digas-dije firmemente

-No lo entiendes Bella, no puedes estar con ellos, ellos no son quién aparentan créeme por favor-¿acaso Jacob lo sabía? Pero ¿Cómo?

-No sé de que hablas y tampoco me importa, quiero a Alice y soy su pareja y ni tú ni nadie lo va a cambiar

-Eso lo veremos, pronto de darás cuenta de quienes son-dijo viéndome fijamente-¿Lo saben Renee y Charlie?

-Sí lo saben y lo aprueban-dije orgullosa y vi como la cara de Jacob parecía que le habían dado una cachetada. De repente se tensó y puso cara de molestia

-De acuerdo, me tengo que ir Bella nos vemos después, piensa lo que te dije-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Le abrí la puerta y salimos juntos.

-Hasta luego Jake y no tengo nada que pensar-le dije seriamente

-Como sea-se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente

-Te quiero Bella-dijo sin soltarme

-Eh…yo igual Jake, yo igual-dije nerviosa.

-Disculpen ¿interrumpo algo?-dijo mi voz favorita, pero la que menos quería escuchar en estos momentos

-Alice-chillé escapando de los brazos de Jacob

-Hola Bells-dijo acercándose a mí. Me agarró la cara con extrema delicadeza y me dio un tierno beso en los labios que me hizo sentir que volaba. Regresé a la realidad cuando Jacob gruñó-Oh Jake que gusto verte-su voz dejaba ver todo lo contrario

-No puedo decir lo mismo-dijo en un gruñido

-Jacob-le dije

-No importa Bella, ¿nos vamos?-dijo sonriéndome

-Sí, sí ahora vuelvo-dije entrando rápidamente a la casa para avisarle a mis papas-¡mamá Alice esta aquí!

-De acuerdo Bella-dijo detrás de mí y yo me reí

-Hasta luego-dije

-Espera, espera la iré a saludar-dijo mi mamá. Salimos y lo que vi me dejo helada Jacob y Alice estaban de frente viéndose con ganas de asesinarse el uno al otro-huy Bella, huele a celos ¿no crees?

-Cállate mamá –dije en voz baja mientras me ponía de lado de Alice y le agarraba la mano-ya esta amor

-De acuerdo Bells-sentí como se relajaba y vi como Jacob se tensaba-Renee hola

-Hola Alice-dijo mi mamá cariñosamente-¿a qué hora regresan?

-En la noche, no te preocupes Renee yo cuido a Bella-dijo Alice riendo

-No lo dudo, bueno me saludas a Esme

-Por supuesto-dijo Alice y mi mamá se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó Jacob

-Que te importa _perro_-dijo Alice entre dientes

-A casa de Alice, Jacob-expliqué con ganas de irme ya´

-¡¿Qué tu qué? ¡No puedes ir a su casa Bella!-gritó Jacob

-¿Por qué no Jacob?-dijo Alice alterada-no te metas en lo que no te incumbe

-Me meto por qué no voy a dejar que tu familia…

-¡Ya basta!-grité enojada-Jacob por favor ya basta no sé por qué dices esas cosas pero no me importa ya estoy grande para tomar mis decisiones

-Pero…-iba a protestar pero lo volví a interrumpir

-Pero nada por favor-dije viéndolo fijamente-Alice vámonos

-Sí Bella-se veía apenada

-Adiós Jacob-dije ya más tranquila se acercó a mí y me abrazo, solo sentí a Alice tensarse

-Adiós Bella, cuídate por favor-asentí y él se dio la vuelta para irse, ya íbamos a entrar al carro cuando Alice me detuvo

-Lo lamento Bella-dijo con la cabeza baja

-No importa Alice-dije levantándole la cara

-Sí importa no quiero que pienses que soy una celosa porque no lo soy, lo que pasa es que no me gustan los comentarios que hace de mi familia y además no me gusta la forma en que te habla-dijo abrazándome

-Mi amor está bien, tampoco a mí me gustan los comentarios que hace y…respecto a los celos no importa Alice-le dije dándole un pequeño beso

-Te quiero-dijo contra mis labios-no sabes cuanto

-Yo también te quiero-dije dándole otro beso

-Bueno vamos-dijo separándose de mí y tomándome la mano. Subimos al auto y estuvo conduciendo hasta que llegamos a un pequeño sendero pero de repente se me acordó algo

-Alice… ¿no viste a Jacob?-dije viendo como se tensaba a mi lado

-No, por alguna razón no puedo ver a través de él-dijo con un gruñido, sin embargo lo dijo como si supiera la razón.

-¿A qué se refiere cuando dice que ustedes no son lo que parece? ¿Él sabe qué son? –pregunté

-Él proviene de una tribu muy antigua Bella, es posible que lo sospeche-dijo Alice y yo asentí no queriendo hablar de eso

-Hoy me desperté y no estabas conmigo-dije haciendo un puchero ya que ella me estaba observando

-Lo lamento mi amor, pero tenía que venir a casa-dijo agarrándome la mano

-Hoy ¿te quedarás conmigo?

-Si tú quieres-dijo apretando mi mano

-Entonces sí-siguió conduciendo hasta que llegó a una casa enorme, era blanca y tenía muchas ventanas era enorme-¿aquí vives?

-Sí ¿te gusta?-me preguntó

-Sí es muy bonita-dije sorprendida

-Qué bueno que te gusta-dijo estacionándose. Ella se bajo y en menos de un segundo ya estaba junto a mi puerta y la abrió-bienvenida a la mansión Cullen

-Es bonita realmente-dije nerviosa, ella se acercó a mi oído

-No estés nerviosa princesa todo saldrá bien-yo asentí, nos dirigimos hacia la casa y al entrar vi que era totalmente luminosa y espaciosa-¿esperabas calabozos y ataúdes? Este es el único lugar en el que podemos ser nosotros mismos.

-Alice-dije y me detuve abruptamente-no puedo… ¿y si no me aceptan?

-Tranquila preciosa-dijo y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos-te prometo que todo estará bien, además estoy aquí contigo-se acercó y deposito un beso en mis labios. Me empezó a dirigir por un pasillo y de repente empecé a escuchar voces y olía a comida-están cocinando para ti

-¿Qué? Alice no, no es necesario-dije totalmente roja

-Oh vamos no importa estaban emocionados, les diste un motivo para usar la cocina-nos acercamos al lugar donde se oían las voces, nos detuvimos un poco antes-tranquilízate por favor Bella

-Eso trato-dije apretando su mano. Me jaló delicadamente y me pegó a su cuerpo. Me agarró por la cintura y entramos a donde se escuchaban las voces.

-Familia-dijo Alice apenas entramos y ahí estaban todos. Eran realmente apuestos obviamente a Edward y a Jasper ya los conocía y a Rosalie y Emmett de vista. Pero habían un hombre que supuse que era Carlisle un hombre realmente apuesto, pálido como los demás, rubio y alto. Y Esme era una mujer bajita, con rostro en forma de corazón y cabello color caramelo. Tenía un aspecto realmente cariñoso-ella es Bella

-Ho…hola-dije tartamudeando

-Hola Bella-dije Esme con tono maternal-es un placer conocerte, supongo que ya conoces a los chicos.

-I…igualmen...men…te-dije nerviosa-s…si ya ya los conozco

-Hola Bella, estamos cocinando para ti, comida italiana-dijo sonriendo, vaya que sonrisa

-No…no era nece…sario-dije nerviosa-

-Oh, tonterías es un placer cocinar para ti-contestó Esme

-Hola Bella-dije Edward sonriendo, él estaba picando unos vegetales

-Hola Edward-dije sonriendo era más cómodo hablar con alguien con quien ya había hablado-Jasper

-Hey Bella-dijo distraído haciendo quién sabe qué cosas

-Supongo que me recuerdas, soy Emmett-dijo Emmett quién estaba cortando la carne

-Sí, te recuerdo-dije un poco más tranquila. La única que ni siquiera me viró a ver fue Rosalie aunque realmente no me importo mucho.

-Rosalie-dijo Esme

-¿Qué?-contestó ella retadoramente-oh cierto, ya llegó la _humana_

-¡Rosalie!-le reprendió Carlisle

-No importa señor Cullen-dije nervioso de nuevo

-Oh hija dime Carlisle-dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

-Claro-dije tratando de sonreír cuando sentí a Alice apretar mi mano

-Vamos te enseño mi habitación-dijo sonriéndome

-Claro-dije aliviada

-No se olvide casi esta lista la comida Bella-dijo Esme y yo asentí. Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a las escaleras en silencio. Subimos y nos dirigimos a una puerta. Alice la abrió y al entrar me quedé impresionada. Era muy bonita, de color beige, con varias puertas que supuse eran closets, estantes y no tenía cama, solo un pequeño sillón.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Sí es muy bonita-dije poniéndome enfrente de ella.

-Lamento el comportamiento de Rosalie amor es solo que ella no cree que sea seguro-dijo Alice apenada mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón y yo me abrazaba a ella

-Yo nunca diría nada Alice lo sabes-dije seriamente

-Lo sé y mi familia también pero Rosalie…no lo acepta-dijo Alice-pero ¿qué te pareció el resto de la familia?

-Encantadores-dije sonriendo

-Que bueno preciosa-dijo sonriendo.

Me acerqué a ella para besarla, no la había besado mucho en todo el día y al parecer ella pensaba lo mismo porque correspondió con intensidad a mi beso. Me agarró de la cintura y yo pasé mis labios por su cuello. Mi lengua rozó su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y enseguida Alice abrió su boca enredando su lengua con la mía. Empecé a jugar con su cabello y ella suspiro contra mi boca lo que me hizo gemir. Me separé de sus labios y posé mis labios en su cuello.

-Bella…-suspiró ella mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo. Volví a sus labios y nos volvimos a besar con pasión.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ella estaba encima de mí y nos estábamos besando con hambre y ansia. De repente sentí su mano en mi abdomen y gemí contra su boca por lo bien que se sentía su fría piel contra la mía. Estuvo acariciando mi estomago con cariño y de repente la subió hasta tocar mi seno y yo jadeé por el contacto.

-Alice-gemí cuando su pequeña mano rodeo mi seno. Empezó a masajearlo y yo gemía contra sus labios. Una de mis manos estaba en su cuello y la otra estaba en su cintura. De repente se detuvo y saco su mano. Yo gemí de frustración porque también se separo de mí-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté jadeante.

-Nada-dijo levantándose y acomodándose la ropa.

-Alice…-dije en tono amenazador.

-No pasa nada Bella-dijo viéndome fijamente-es solo que mi hermano escucha mis pensamientos y no es nada…cómodo

-A es eso…-dije decepcionada.

-Lo siento, pero a estas alturas toda mi familia debe saber lo que estaba pensando-dije enojada

-¿Y qué pensabas?-pregunté seductoramente.

-No me tientes Bella-dijo Alice viéndome fijamente-

-Lamento interrumpir, pero la comida ya esta lista, aunque creo que Bella no estaba pensando en comer-dijo la voz de Emmett al otro lado de la puerta.

-Cállate Emmett-gritó Alice-vamos a comer mi amor

-Vamos-y le tomé la mano para que salgamos

**¿Qué tal estuvo eh? ¿Les gusto? En lo personal no me cae muy bien Jacob.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos la comida con los Cullen y las bromas de Edward y Emmett.**

**Nos estamos leyendo ;)**


End file.
